Como yo te amé
by MissYukkari
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia es una simple ama de casa, su esposo, Natsu, él es un idiota que tiene una amante... Será que algún día ella se entere? Podría alguien cambiar su vida tal y como lo hizo Natsu hace tiempo?... Entra y lee!x) GRAYLU. Chapter 13 UPLOAD!
1. Mil millas de Recuerdos

Bueno este es nada más y nada menos que mi quinto fic, ._. se que los que he escrito no son los mejores xD pero con algo se empieza, este es un nuevo rollo, completamente alterno a lo anterior, sobre el fic About a Girl, lo borraré por razones personales -_- ya que lo estaba escribiendo según experiencias pero algo raro ha pasado ._. en fin, nada de eso por ahora, luego lo subiré ya bien estructurado. Ahora vengo promocionandoles este nuevo fic:P. Espero que les guste, todo ya esta decidido así que no hay falla mas que de retraso posiblemente xD.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**, yo solo hago una linda historia con ellos:P.

* * *

**Summary**.

Lucy Heartfilia es una simple ama de casa, su esposo, Natsu, él es un idiota que tiene una amante... Será que algún día ella se entere?... Podría alguien cambiar su vida tal y como lo hizo Natsu hace tiempo?...

* * *

**Couples.**

GrayLu, NaLu, NaLi, GrUvia, LyVia, JerZa, LaxMira, GaLe, ErzaxPastel, ElfGreen

**Principal Characters.**

Natsu- 26 años.

Lucy- 25 años.

Gray- 26 años.

* * *

**'Como yo te amé'**

Solo sé que estoy siendo llevada a urgencias... podía ver las luces del techo, y olía a hospital, tenía un dolor horrible en todo el cuerpo, no aguantaba el dolor, y apenas y podía respirar. _Natsu_, fue en lo último que pensé antes de recordar lo último que ocurrió y quedar inconsciente de nuevo, una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, y se mezclo con la sangre que salía de mi cabeza. Sí moría... quizás nada mejor podría pasarme...

**Capítulo 1 **

**Mil millas de Recuerdos**

Los leves rayos del sol penetraban por las suaves cortinas blancas que cubrían la ventana, enfrente de esta se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rubios y tez blanca, la cual se revolvía en las finas sábanas plateadas de su cama matrimonial, ya que el ruido del despertador la había despertado de su sueño, abrió lentamente sus grandes ojos chocolate y apagó la alarma, se estiró aun en su cama y se sentó en ella, se levanto y camino hacia la ventana y la abrió dejando que las cortinas ondearan levemente con el frío aire del invierno, salio hacia el balcón y se recargo en el barandal, en eso observó como un hombre de extraño cabello rosa con una bufanda blanca subía a un auto rojo, al verlo ella sonrió inconscientemente, él notó que estaba siendo observado por la chica y le sonrió de vuelta.

_Soy Lucy Heartfilia y aún recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer, bueno de hecho fue un viernes, y hoy es sábado, así que tiene un poco de sentido decir eso, creo. Ahh... *_Suspiro* _Ese viernes... nada de lo que sucedió ese día lo esperaba. Cuando vivía en mi apartamento, hace ocho años, aún estaba en la universidad, esa noche... que el me pidió que fuera su novia de una manera muy estúpida y tartamudeando "L-Lu-cy... tu q-qui-er-es se-r m-m-i nohgffvkjifa" Siempre tan impredecible, "Natsu no entiendo lo que dices" "QUE SI QUIERES SER MI?!", creo que nunca lo había visto tan sonrojado como esa vez, más bien nunca lo había visto sonrojarse "Natsu sigo sin ent-" Jajaja eso definitivamente no me lo espere nunca, y menos de él me calló con un beso, mi primer beso, fue nada más y nada menos que con Natsu, el típico chico hiperactivo que tiene peleas con todos. Ese día, 7 de diciembre, sigo sin saber la razón pero me convertí en su novia, recuerdo que estaba haciendo mucho frío como hoy, en fin._

_ Después de cinco años de estar cumpliendo aniversarios y contando los días que llevábamos de novios, aaah esos cinco años fueron los mejores, no fue el típico novio que te regala cosas siempre y te dice cosas lindas al oído, pero para mí era el mejor que pudiera pedir. Por alguna razón siempre pensé en el mejor novio como el hombre que te dice que te ama siempre y te trata como una princesa, pero por alguna razón escogí a Natsu y su amor raro xD, que no hacía nada de eso. A diferencia, Natsu, conoce a perfección todas mis emociones y reacciones, sabe lo que pienso, y nunca he tenido que fingir delante de él, Natsu es capaz de saber cuando estoy triste o enojada, cuando estoy feliz y por supuesto, sabe cuanto lo amo. Ah sí, casi me salgo del tema, después de esos cinco años, el 7 de diciembre nos vimos en la noche en el parque central de la cuidad, estaba nevando por alguna razón y todo estaba lleno de luces, en el centro de la gran plaza había un árbol de navidad gigante, debajo de ese árbol, Natsu, me propuso matrimonio, y yo. Acepte.  
_

_El día de nuestra boda también fue un 7. 7 de febrero, ese día me vestí de blanco, con el vestido de novia de mi madre, realmente eso significo mucho para mí, fue como tenerla conmigo todo el tiempo, aunque no pudiera ver el día en que me casara... tener a todos mis conocidos ahí, viendo como cruzaba el pasillo junto a mi padre, Jude, mi prima Michelle que vino desde lejos para estar conmigo ese día; mi antigua amiga Lira tocando el arpa, nuestros padrinos de pastel, Erza y Jellal, ese pastel sabía delicioso, un pastel de fresas claro. _

_Todo fue tan perfecto, nunca imagine tener una boda así... era fan de las bodas, pero ni siquiera en sueños me vi casándome, pero por alguna razón llegué hasta el final del pasillo en esa hermosa iglesia, mi padre le entregó mi mano a Natsu, y en ese momento unimos nuestras vidas con anillos y sellamos un pacto de amarnos para toda la eternidad con un beso. Luego fue nuestra luna de miel, donde tuvimos una noche que no olvidaré nunca, ese especialmente fue el mejor día de mi vida, pero cuando lo recuerdo bien, todos los días que he pasado con Natsu han sido los mejores días de mi vida. Yo lo amo y él me ama a mí, un amor mutuo, una pareja estable. Que más podría pedir? Nunca imagine enamorarme así de alguien, Natsu es... alguien que logro cosas en mí que nadie había logrado antes._

_La única persona de la que me llegue a enamorar antes de Natsu, fue Loke, un antiguo amigo... que nunca pasó a mas de eso, solo llegó a ilusionarme como nadie. Bueno, en ese entonces era una tonta, y creí todo lo que me dijo como toda una ingenua. Creí que todos los hombres eran iguales, pero encontré a Natsu! él pudo hacerme creer de nuevo en eso llamado "amor", y justo ahora él es todo para mí. Puede que el no me diga casi nunca cosas lindas pero cada vez que el dice "Eres el amor de mi vida", es como sí le creyera completamente eso, es como si estuviera a sus pies, es como si él también fuera el amor de mi vida, y lo es por supuesto. Ahora que he escuchado todo de él y he visto cada una de sus expresiones, su cuerpo, su cara en la mañana, el verlo dormir, después de que lo he tenido a mi lado por tanto tiempo NO HAY MANERA de que pueda relacionarme con alguien más de esta manera, no hay nadie que me pueda hacer sentir igual._

_Justo ahora vivimos juntos como una pareja de casados, somos muy felices. Sí, es un idiota, pero es mi idiota, y sin él sabrá dios que haría. _

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Bueno, este es como un prólogo espero que les guste. Si se confundieron con el principio, es un flashback de adelanto, eso pasará en algún capítulo remoto xD así que esperen esa parte x) Este se podría decir que es mi primer proyecto en serio, será largo y no será una historia equis, llevo planeandola 2 meses e.e así que espero que les llegue:P porque esa es la idea. Así que críticas, comentarios, consejos, etc, todo es bien recibido. _GRACIAS_:3


	2. Elígeme

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL:3 ! Como están lectores:3 ? Espero que bien, Antes de cualquier otra cosa quiero decir algo *cof, cof* VIVA EL GRAYLU WUUU! listo, aquí el segundo chapter jiji, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Elígeme**

**.**

_Un nuevo día, una nueva historia_, como suelen decir -Lucy- Una voz masculina, esa voz que tan bien conocía la podía escuchar aún en sus sueños, levemente, cada vez subiendo más el tono -Lucy el despertador no sonó y ya es tarde- Sí, era Natsu, queriendo que se levantara._  
_

-Mmmm- Gruño la rubia y se dio la vuelta en sentido hacia Natsu, este al ver que las palabras no surtían efecto, sonrió y decidió usar otro método. Lucy por otro lado tratando de desquitar al menos cinco minutos más de sueño, sintió como tomo su rostro con una de sus manos y la besó, eso la tendría que despertar al menos. Lucy _amaba_ cuando la besaba, y él lo sabía, para hacer mas profundo y apasionado el beso, ella rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y él continuo paseando su lengua por la boca de la chica. Así continuaron un tiempo hasta que se quedaron sin aire. Se separaron lentamente jadeando y cuando Lucy abrió los ojos él chico la miraba tiernamente -No me molestaría despertar así todos los días amor-

-A mi tampoco- le dijo Natsu sonriendo sin dejar de mirarla. Pero al mirar unos segundos al reloj, pudo notar que el tiempo se le estaba escapando -Mierda! 9:20! Se me hace tarde- Se levanto de la cama y se puso a buscar su ropa en el armario. Lucy miro al reloj, había dormido demás hoy. Se giró en la cama quedando viendo para el armario frente al que estaba Natsu, acostada bocabajo y con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Oh! Sabes amor, ho- Comenzó a decir la chica entunsiasmadamente pero fue cortada por su esposo.

-Me tengo que ir a trabajar, Luce. No se que tan temprano llegue hoy- Dijo el chico mientras se terminaba de poner el saco y su bufanda. -Nos vemos, te amo- Le dio un beso y salió de la habitación dejando a la chica con las palabras en la boca.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y camino detrás de él que ya estaba abriendo la puerta para salir -Que te vaya bien Natsu!- Le gritó la rubia mientras bajaba las escaleras y llegaba hasta él para darle otro beso -Te amo- Natsu sonrió y salió por la puerta. Lucy cerró la puerta lentamente y se recargo en ella. _No hay manera de que lo haya olvidado, cierto?_

* * *

Natsu llegó a el trabajo 'FAIRY TAIL Agencias de Seguros' y se bajo de su auto, entró y en la recepción vio a Laxus Dreyar el nieto del jefe, platicando con la recepcionista Mirajane Strauss, el chico se acerco al ellos

-Buenos días Natsu- Saludo alegremente Mira como siempre con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Mira. Hey, Laxus, que haces por aquí?!- le preguntó.

Laxus volteó -Hey, mocoso, pensé que ya te habrían despedido, parece que le caes bien al viejo- Se burló el rubio. A lo que Natsu hizo una cara de disgusto para después reír, ellos tenían una relación así. Realmente Natsu tenía relaciones así con todos, amaba las peleas y demostrar que él era el mas fuerte, pero con Laxus era diferente, lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Era costumbre llevarse así.

-Hace tiempo que no venías, igual nadie te extrañaba- Le dijo Natsu y le dio una palmada en el hombro

-No me jodas, Natsu a ti nad- Le decía Laxus a el chico con un tono más fuerte antes de ser interrumpido por una mujer de cabellos escarlata y profundos ojos vinos cubiertos por unos lentes, vestida con una falda ejecutiva negra, medias negras, una blusa blanca y zapatos rojos de tacón. Erza Scarlet.

-Natsu! Ponte a trabajar ya! Llegaste media hora tarde y ayer ni siquiera te presentaste! que sucede contigo? A este paso te van a despedir- Le regañaba enojada Erza.

Natsu solo volteó los ojos para recibir un golpe en el brazo de la mujer -Auch!-

-Laxus tu deja de distraerlo. Por cierto, alguien ha visto al maestro? Necesito hablar con él-

-Supongo que el viejo debe estar en la oficina o con la coordinadora Mavis, tu sabes siempre están haciendo negocios-

Sí Erza, están en la oficina del maestro- Dijo sonriendo Mira

Erza sonrió de lado -Si, Gracias Mira. Bueno los veo más tarde- La escarlata estaba a punto de retirarse por la puerta cuando recordó -Oh! Es cierto, Natsu- El nombrado volteó -Le deje a tu secretaría unos papeles para que los firmes, después dejalos en mi oficina, entendido?-

-Eh, esta bien-

-Bien- Erza se retiró dejando a los dos hombres detrás de ella. Los cuales en unos segundos ya se habían ido cada quien por su lado, Laxus siguió platicando con Mira de quien sabe que y Natsu tomó el elevador para llegar a su oficina. Al llegar afuera de esta se encontraba un escritorio y en este su secretaria, Lisanna Strauss. Una chica albina de cabello corto, ojos azules, ella vestía una falda negra, una blusa blanca, un cinto gris ancho y zapatos de tacón negros.

-Buenos días Natsu!- La chica le saludó alegremente.

Él se acerco a su escritorio para devolver el saludo -Lisanna, que tal- y siguió avanzando hacia dentro de la oficina -Erza no dejó unos papeles por aquí?-

La chica lo siguió -Ah, sí. Están en tu escritorio-

-Genial, pasa- Lisanna entró, Natsu cerró la puerta. Y se abalanzó hacia ella tomándola de los hombros y empujándola contra la pared, haciéndola estremecerse con un sensual beso, que ella correspondió de igual manera rápidamente. Una manera muy caliente. El beso se empezó a poner más intenso, y los labios de Natsu recorrían los de ella, hasta que sus lenguas estaban paseándose en la boca del otro, las manos de Natsu recorrían la espalda de Lisanna, y ella lo abrazaba fuertemente. Ella fue quitándote el saco y la bufanda y él desabrochando su blusa. Ya no aguantaban la falta de aire en sus pulmones, pero no querían separarse. Hasta que tuvieron que hacerlo por necesidad, no dejaban de jadear, ella se encontraba solo con su sujetador negro, y él con su camisa desabrochada, después el chico comenzó a besar su oído para bajar hasta su cuello haciéndola gemir levemente. Cada beso estaba lleno de pasión y lujuria.

Ellos se encontraban muy ocupados cuando se pudo escuchar el celular de Natsu, él paró y contesto mientras ella seguía lamiendo su cuello -Si?-

-_Natsu!-_

-Lucy... que sucede- Al escucharlo decir esto, la albina volteó los ojos, lo soltó y se alejó de Natsu, y se empezó a vestir de nuevo. Natsu solo suspiro.

_-Sabes... hoy es un día especial, a que horas vas a llegar a la casa?- _Escuchaba tímidamente decir a su esposa

-No lo sé Lucy, tal vez me ocupe mas tiempo algo del trabajo, por que?-

_-Eh... ah, bueno entonces te veo aquí para la hora de cenar de acuerdo?-_

-Esta bien-

_-Te amo-_ El chico colgó poco antes de que su esposa dijera algo más y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

-Por que aún sigues con ella?-Le preguntó Lisanna molesta y ya vestida.

-Como que porque? Es mi esposa- Le contesto como tratando de decir algo obvio.

-Crees que no se eso? Vamos Natsu, no sé si la amas a ella, pero yo te amo y me amas. No tendrías ningún problema en escoger a una de las dos, cierto?- Natsu suspiró _No podría, hay manera de escoger a una de las dos, ni siquiera hay comparación. Tsch, odio que mi corazón dude._

-Deja eso Lisanna- Le dijo ocultando sus pensamientos.

La albina se acerco a su escritorio y apoyo sus manos en este logrando un fuerte sonido, para después mirarlo a los ojos -¿Me elegirías a mi cierto, Natsu?- Le dijo expresando temor e inseguridad, Natsu se sorprendió al notar esto, Lisanna hablaba en serio -Elígeme a mí Natsu- Ella quería que él la escogiera sobre Lucy.

La albina tomo los papeles ya firmados por el chico y salió de la oficina, fue a su escritorio y se dejo caer en su silla _Quiero estar cerca de ti para siempre, pero no puedo estar siempre ahí, cierto Natsu?_ Suspiró, su expresión se volvió triste y sacó una foto de su cajón en la que venían Natsu, Lucy y ella sonriendo_ No quiero herirla... No quiero herir a Lucy, pero quiero esconderte y llevarte lejos, quiero robarte... aunque sé que está mal._ Hizo un gesto de dolor y la devolvió al cajón, se levantó y fue rumbo a la oficina de Erza para dejarle los papeles.

* * *

_Por fin es hoy! Llevo varios meses planeando este día! _Una Lucy muy emocionada tomo su bufanda negra con rosa salió de casa y se dirigió al supermercado caminando. La rubia suspiro mientras caminaba sin borrar esa sonrisa que tenía desde que empezó el día. Pasó por una casa blanca con verde de dos pisos y vio a su mejor amiga, Levy McGarden, salir de la esta.

-Levy!- Saludó la rubia.

-Hey! Lu-chan, vas a comprar?- Le dijo la chica mientras cerraba la puerta e iba hasta donde Lucy.

-Sí, y tu?-

-También, vayamos juntas!- Le sonrió

-Claro- Las dos comenzaron retomar el camino -Y dime Levy-chan como vas con Gajeel?- Le pregunto guiñándole un ojo, con lo que consiguió apenar a su amiga.

-P-pues bi-en- dijo casi susurrando y tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas

Lucy se rió -Es bueno escuchar eso! Lo mejor es que no tienen problemas a pesar de que son novios y viven juntos. Me alegro mucho Levy-chan-

-Aaah! Sí... Gajeel es muy tierno a pesar de todo- Dijo lo último casi inconscientemente aún con sus mejillas rojas, Lucy la observó mientras lo decía y de alguna manera sintió que lo mismo pasaba con Natsu, a pesar de ser distante o idiota a veces era muy tierno. Y ella le amaba. -Y tu Lu-chan?- Le dijo Levy picandola con el codo -Finalmente es 7 de diciembre, no estas feliz?-

-Sí, por fin llegó el día- dijo la rubia con las mejillas rojas pensando en el día.

_Finalmente llegaron a la tienda_

Lucy y Levy se separaron para buscar lo que cada una necesitaba comprar. Levy se fue al área de carnes y Lucy fue por pan, para dirigirse a los productos enlatados _Quizás deba comprar cerezas o fresas... mmm... Tengo que hacer esta noche algo especial, creo que mejor llevaré las dos_ La rubia tomo una lata de cerezas y se dirigió a las frutas y verduras, pero pasó por el área de congelados para cortar camino. Lucy iba viendo los congeladores con comidas rápidas en ellos y pensando _Me falta un vino, y algo de comer, pero que es mejor, quizás deba llevar pizza. _Ella iba pensando que pasaría si llevará pizza o si ella hiciera algo de comer, o si pidieran algo, etc. Perdida en su mundo y con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas, caminaba por el pasillo.

Pero por este mismo caminaba un chico de cabellos y ojos negros vestido con una camisa gris, corbata blanca con negro, un saco, jeans y zapatos negros leyendo un papel rojo que al parecer acababa de sacar de un sobre. Él iba concentrado en lo que leía y llevaba una expresión de sorpresa. Lucy y el chico parecían como dos extraños a punto de chocar por estar caminando sin fijarse por donde iban. Y efectivamente, chocaron.

-Kya!- Grito Lucy. Ambos cayeron al piso por accidente dejando caer las cosas que llevaban.

-Aah!- el chico se estiro y tomo el papel rojo para meterlo dentro del sobre -Lo siento muc- Se disculpó rápidamente pero al voltear a ver con quien acababa de chocar no termino su frase...

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Si ya lo leíste ni modo! Te toca escribir un review:p hahaha okno, gracias a todos, espero que les guste:3 Se aceptan quejas, tomatazos, criticas, consejos, felicitaciones, de todo:P jiji, nos vemos.


	3. La Realidad enfrente de tus Ojos

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A LOS LECTORES SILENCIOSOS xD espero se animen a comentar contribuyen a la inspiración de la autora:P, osea yo jrjr, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo:3 sin más, Let's Read x)

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**La Realidad enfrente de tus Ojos**

**.**

Lucy y el chico parecían como dos extraños a punto de chocar por estar caminando sin fijarse por donde iban. Y efectivamente chocaron.

-Kya!- Grito Lucy. Ambos cayeron al piso por accidente dejando caer las cosas que llevaban.

-Aah!- el chico se estiro y tomo el papel rojo para meterlo dentro del sobre -Lo siento muc- Se disculpó rápidamente pero al voltear a ver con quien acababa de chocar no termino su frase... Él chico de cabellos y ojos negros no podía dejar de verla, ella era hermosa ante sus ojos.

_Como rayos choque con alguien? _Lucy se sobo levemente la espalda, abrió los ojos y vio al hombre con el que acababa de estamparse por ir pensando en otras cosas, viéndola fijamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas -Ehh- Ella lo imito y se puso roja -Lo siento mucho, no vi por donde iba- Se disculpo rápidamente, de seguro él estaría enojado o algo así, aunque no lo parecía. _Su voz_ pensó el hombre.

-No, perdóname tu a mi, yo tampoco me fije- Él se levantó para ayudarla a levantarse después, él se agacho para recoger la lata de cerezas que llevaba Lucy y después se la ofreció -Ten- ella lo acepto y la tomó._  
_

-G-Gracias, Disculpa- Lucy comenzó a caminar de donde vino desde un principio y él solo vio como se iba alejando _Que vergüenza! no puedo creer que haya chocado en el supermercado! Espero que nadie haya visto eso... aunque ese hombre parecía muy... no sé como decirlo... _Pero a unos segundos se dio cuenta de que ella debía ir hacia el sentido contrario _Creo que estoy en las nubes este día, rayos_ La chica regreso y el hombre de cabellos negros seguía ahí observándola -Camino equivocado- Lucy rió fingidamente, lo cual lo hizo sonreír, ella parecía una mujer muy simpática. _  
_

_Gray_, sí, Gray Fullbuster ese era el nombre de la persona con la que Lucy acababa de chocar despistadamente hace unos momentos, él siguió caminando en sentido contrario al que ella había tomado, bueno, desde el inicio ellos venían de diferentes direcciones, de diferentes lugares, con diferentes pasados y diferentes circunstancias. Pero se encontraron justo ahí. _Vamos Gray, tu no crees en cosas como el amor a primera vista, eso no existe. Uno necesita conocerla primero para después gustar de ella y finalmente enamorarse. Esa es la ley de la vida. Es cierto que esa mujer era hermosa en muchos sentidos, pero supongo que solo fue suerte toparmela. No es como si la fuera a volver a ver en mi vida. No puede ser amor a primera vista._

Lucy por su lado compró una botella de vino, y decidió encargar algo para comer, ya que no cargaba mucho dinero con ella, fue a las cajas y pagó _Creo que con esto estará bien_ pensó y se encontró con Levy que había terminado sus compras ya. Ambas se dirigieron a casa, y Levy se quedo en el camino primero -Nos vemos Lu-chan, espero que se la pasen bien hoy- Le dijo la chica moviendo las cejas picaronamente.

Lucy rió -Hai, Hai, como digas Levy, nos vemos- La rubia comenzó caminando a su casa, parecía tarde ya.

* * *

Lucy finalmente llegó, abrió la puerta pero para su sorpresa Natsu ya estaba en casa, sentado en el sillón viendo televisión.

-Donde estabas?- Preguntó Natsu serio.

-Haciendo compras, llegaste temprano!- Cerró la puerta -Sabes que día es hoy?- Lucy no podía ocultar su felicidad y sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Natsu se levantó bruscamente -A quién le importa que día es hoy? He estado esperándote una hora! Me hiciste venir temprano para tenerme esperando?! Crees que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer?- Le dijo en un tono-alto a la rubia, se veía molesto, y probablemente era inconsciente de lo que ocurría realmente.

-Eh- Fue lo único que atinó a decir ella, eso no era lo que esperaba, definitivamente no lo era.

-Que esperas? Ya que fuiste a comprar cosas, porque no cocinas algo de comer? Muero de hambre, dios- Natsu siguió con su tono, se volvió a sentar en el sillón y continuo viendo la televisión. Ni una palabra salía de su boca, ni siquiera un sonido. Solo se retiró de la sala y fue hacia la cocina, dejo las bolsas que traía y comenzó a buscar algo para cocinar, trató de no pensar en nada, pero los recuerdos venían hacia ella como aire para respirar. _Que es esto? No lo entiendo_ la mujer termino de guisar pollo, y lo sirvió en un plato junto con una porción de arroz y puré. Y lo dejo en la mesa.

-Por fin! Ya era hora!- Natsu se acerco y comenzó a comer -Tu no vas a comer, Lucy?- Le dijo con total tranquilidad.

-Si. Ya voy- Le contesto la rubia completamente apagada, fue a la cocina y tomo un plato, miró por la ventana como había comenzado a llover, eso pasaba mucho estos últimos días _Ojala todo fuera tan fácil como llover_ pensó, sirvió su comida y fue hacia el comedor, cuando iba a sentarse Natsu se levantó.

-Iré a tomar un baño- Dijo el hombre para dejarla atrás de él, con un plato de comida en frente y ojos cristalinos, ella podía sentir como el nudo en su garganta que avisa que estas a punto de llorar se formaba, no podía evitarlo, quizás se levanto con el pie izquierdo hoy, o no era su día de suerte, pero esto iba mas allá de la mala suerte que te da pasar por abajo de una escalera o ver un gato negro.

-Hoy es nuestro aniversario, Natsu- dijo con un hilo de voz, apenas audible para sus oídos, pero definitivamente no para los de él. _Todo lo que he esperado para que este día fuese perfecto, parecía una eternidad el que llegara este día hace una semana pero, hoy es, hoy es 7 de diciembre, finalmente, y esto es lo que sucede? Él ni siquiera lo recordó, es el primer aniversario que no recuerda. Sé que los hombres son tontos y no recuerdan las fechas, pero... duele que te grite este día, cuando todo debería ser amor y diversión. ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, Natsu? ¿Que rayos pasa con nosotros, con nuestro matrimonio...? Últimamente te la pasas todo el día en el trabajo, incluso fines de semana, antes solíamos salir esos días. Ya casi no hablamos, ni siquiera volteas a verme a los ojos, como antes... _Las lágrimas se acumulaban en el extremo de sus achocolatados ojos, y no podía, no podía contenerlas, tomo un bocado de la cena, pero no podía siquiera masticarlo, el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitía _Cena con lágrimas, que patética Lucy _sonrió falsa y derrotadamente. _Creo que no importará si lloro o no, no es como si no tuviera cosas que hacer._ Ella se levanto y se puso a lavar los trastes, guardar la comida, etc.

* * *

Un tiempo después Lucy se dirigió a su recámara dispuesta a dormir, era lo único que quería hacer, olvidar todo, como si fuera un mal sueño, un día de mala suerte como cualquier otro, quizás ella se levanto con el pie izquierdo hoy?. Cuando entro Natsu estaba esta boca arriba con una almohada cubriendo su cara, ella suspiró y camino hasta su lado de la cama, se quito los zapatos negros de tacón bajo que llevaba, ni siquiera tenía ganas de cambiarse, solo deseaba poder irse fuera de esta realidad en este preciso momento. Prefería estar dormida, soñando otras cosas.

Ella se acostó y se hecho la cobija encima hasta el cuello, ella cerró los ojos fuertemente pensando aún en la densidad de Natsu, cuando sintió su mano en su cintura por encima de la cobija como si estuviera abrazándola, Lucy abrió los ojos rapidamente y volteo, para ver a Natsu a lado de ella, demasiado cerca, ella se quedo mirándolo mientras que él comenzó a besar su oído y bajar a su cuello poco a poco. Una pizca de esperanza ilumino sus ojos _quizás el si se acuerde, pero tuvo un mal día_ -Natsu- Dijo la rubia bajamente.

-Mmm?- pronuncio él aún cerca de su cuello, inhalando su perfume

-Sabes... que día es hoy?-

Natsu levanto su cabeza para verla con incredulidad -Lunes?-

-_Lunes_- repitió Lucy -_Nuestro aniversario_- susurró. Al oírla Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido lo había olvidado! él había olvidado su aniversario! Y ahora si la había arruinado horrible, pensaba Natsu.

Lucy hizo una risa fingida, se aparto de él y se levantó -Buenas noches, dormiré en el sofá- dijo mientras tomaba una almohada y una cobija, y se retiraba dejándolo sin palabras._ Lucy..._

Ella bajó las escaleras y aventó las cosas en el sofá, respiro profundo varias veces, pero no conseguía ahogar su llanto. Ella abrió la puerta y se sentó en la puerta de su casa, abrazando sus rodillas, hacía frío realmente. Y ella solo llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa de manga corta blanca y un suéter negro. _Esto es triste..._ Se decía la rubia, hundió su cara entre sus rodillas, aun abrazándolas y comenzó a sollozar, las lágrimas salían por fin, y ahora podía no ocultarlas solo dejarlas libres.

Después de varios minutos sus pies comenzaron a sentir mucho frío, ya que estaba descalza, así que Lucy se levantó y se seco las lágrimas, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y sus mejillas rosadas. Ella estaba buscando la llave para entrar, cuando del otro lado de la calle, caminaba un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros, Gray. Ella llamó su atención y la vio de espaldas, justo cuando entró a la casa _Acaso esa era la mujer con la que choque hoy? Vaya..._ pensó Gray, mientras seguía su camino, sin notar... que ella estaba llorando. Mientras que Lucy entró a la casa, tratando de no llorar más, se acostó en el gran sofá negro y aún derramando las lágrimas que se acumularon durante esas horas... ella se quedo dormida.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, el tercer capítulo x)!

No prometo fecha del próximo capítulo ya que tengo malditos finales en estas semanas -.- pero tratare de actualizar lo más que pueda:3. Escribe un review si te gusto o si no:3 jrjr nos veeeeeemos.


	4. Corazones Conectados

Buenos días/tardes/noches lo que sea xD como están espero que bien mis queridos lectores x), aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo, se empieza a poner interesante, no? que tal si... escribimos algo de Graylu:B! jrjr. A leer si quieres saber de que hablo.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Corazones Conectados**

**.**

-Sabes... que día es hoy?-

-Lunes?-

-_Lunes_- repitió Lucy -_Nuestro aniversario_- susurró. Al oírla Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido lo había olvidado! él había olvidado su aniversario!

Lucy hizo una risa fingida, se aparto de él y se levantó -Buenas noches, dormiré en el sofá- se retiraba dejándolo sin palabras._ Lucy..._

Ella se encontró llorando afuera de la casa y del otro lado de la calle, caminaba Gray quien al ver como ella entró a su casa, siguió su camino, sin notar... que ella estaba llorando. Mientras que Lucy entró a la casa, aún derramando las lágrimas que se acumularon durante esas horas... ella se quedo dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente Natsu se despertó temprano, muy apenas pudo dormir la noche anterior, no dejo de pensar en Lucy, en su aniversario, en cómo le había gritado, pero también... no dejo de pensar en Lisanna también.

_¿Me elegirías a mi cierto, Natsu? Elígeme a mí Natsu_ No se dejaba de repetir esas palabras, el tono de la albina y su rostro preocupado. Él tomo un baño, se cambió y se dispuso a ir al trabajo.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con su esposa, Lucy, aún durmiendo en el sofá, él estaba a punto de salir pero se quedó a observarla un segundo más... se veía hermosa durmiendo. _Yo… no podría decir que la he dejado de amar…_ Él salió de la casa y al cerrar la puerta, Lucy despertó, notando el sonido del auto lo cual solo decía que Natsu se estaba yendo, sin disculparse o despedirse siquiera. Ella se levantó y miró por la ventana aquél auto rojo en el cual iba su esposo, marcharse.

Lucy suspiró y caminó hacia la cocina agarró un vaso y tomó un poco de jugo del refrigerador, _Natsu…_ pensó, para después beberlo y empezar a arreglarse para salir.

Natsu por su parte llegó a su trabajo y trato de evitar a todos, incluyendo a Lisanna. Solo se encerró en su habitación todo el día… tratando de trabajar y sin dejar de pensar. _No sé… no sé que debería hacer, o más bien ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Por qué las mujeres siempre son tan sentimentales con las fechas? Pff…_

* * *

Lucy se termina de arreglar y sale a la biblioteca caminando despacio y sin mucha emoción en su rostro. _Quizás pueda encontrar el libro que me recomendó Levy la otra vez._ Lucy era una escritora de novelas, había escrito alrededor de 4 novelas, pero nunca las había publicado. La rubia pasó a lado de un café y por el vidrio vio a una pareja ellos se veían muy felices, compartiendo una malteada, riendo y pasándola bien. Ella pensó con nostalgia _Hace cuánto que no salimos Natsu? _Ella decidió entrar y pidió un capuchino, se sentó en una mesa, la más alejada de todas y en la que podía ver hacia el exterior a través de la ventana levemente empañada por el frío.

Una mesera de tez ligeramente morena, largos cabellos castaños y ojos de color violeta, se acerco para entregarle el café que había pedido –Gracias- dijo la rubia y al voltear a la mesera, parecía que estuviera… borracha?

-De nada-da- Le contesto la morena.

-CANA! TE HE DICHO QUE NO TOMES EN EL TRABAJO- Le grito un señor de cabellos azulados con un poco de canas, se veía algo viejo.

-Ahh! Te he dicho que puedo manejarlo, rayos!- Sí, ella era Cana, Cana Alberona, una mesera en aquél café, pero parecía tener una leve adicción por el alcohol, pero necesitaba más que un barril para ponerla borracha, _Cuantas botellas se ha tomado esta mujer? _Pensaba Lucy, sintiendo el olor a alcohol que desprendía la chica inevitablemente.

-Te lo descontaremos tu sueldo!- Grito el viejo, él era Macao Conbolt, dueño del lugar. _Parecen llevarse muy bien…_

–Lo que sea!- gruño la chica y se fue a la barra a continuar entregando pedidos. _Que animadas son las cosas por aquí._ Pensó la chica, y escucho como alguien abría la puerta, sin tomarle atención, bebió de su café y cuando miró en torno al pasillo vio a esta persona, con la cual había chocado el día anterior en el super. Ese hombre de cabellos y profundos ojos negros. Gray.

Él paso a la barra y mientras lo atendían el miro casualmente a la derecha, y la mujer que estaba sentada en esa mesa llamo su atención, era ella, la mujer con la que había chocado ayer, la que había visto en la noche en esa calle, que era esto? Porque se la encontraba en todos lados? Se cuestionaba mientras notaba que los dos se estaban viendo el uno al otro.

–Disculpe puedo atenderlo?

–Ahh… si, deme un café negro– Le respondió un poco distraído mientras no dejaba de mirarla, y Lucy al notar esto simplemente trato de pasar desapercibida. Tomando otro sorbo de su café y miró hacia la ventana con sus mejillas rosadas. Gray camino hacia aquella mesa alejada de las demás–Disculpa puedo sentarme aquí?– le pregunto, al escucharlo ella se ruborizo un poco más de lo que ya estaba

–C-claro– Le contestó despistadamente _Porque si hay tantas mesas libres se sienta aquí conmigo? Y porque me lo encuentro en todos lados?_

–Gracias– Él pelinegro se sentó en frente de ella, le sonrió y miró hacia la ventana –Hace frío, no?–

La rubia rió en su interior _Que clase de platica es esta? _–Eso parece– Él apunto sus ojos a ella de nuevo, la primera vez que la vio no se veía así… había algo diferente.

–Y cómo te llamas?– Preguntó desinteresadamente Gray, tratando de ocultar su interés por ella.

–Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, que hay de ti?–

–Tienes un lindo nombre Lucy, yo soy Gray Fullbuster. Mucho gusto– Gray levantó su mano para saludarla cortésmente, ella respondió al apretón de manos y sonrió, sin saber porque _Esta persona es divertida sin darse cuenta _

–Aquí esta su café– Le dijo Cana, mientras dejaba este en la mesa.

–Gracias– Lucy mientras lo miraba.

–Café negro… un poco amargo para alguien que sonríe mucho– Le dijo Lucy divertida pero sin perder el estilo, después de todo era la segunda vez que veía a esa persona.

Él rió ligeramente –Un poco triste para pedir capuchino?– Le dijo el pelinegro lo que provoco que ella se sorprendiera _¿Cómo?_

–Yo no estoy triste– Le dijo sin creer lo que le decía, o tratando de aparentar eso.

–Vamos, si lo estas, lo puedo ver en tu mirada–

Derrotada suspiro –Se nota tanto?– Gray solo sonrió de lado.

–Un poco, que te sucede?–

–Debería decirle eso a un extraño?–

–Oye! No soy un extraño, ya nos hemos encontrado en el super recuerdas?– Ella se rió al recordar ese momento, fue tan vergonzoso, y ahora, estaba hablando con ese hombre como si nada, que loco era el mundo.

–Problemas amorosos, supongo– Ella bebió más de su café

–Supongo que eso era un poco obvio, y cuál es tu relación con él?–

–Es mi esposo– Al decir esto ella dejó su taza de café en la mesa y la rodeo con sus manos, mientras su mirada se volvía triste recordando, lo que su mente le quería hacer olvidar.

_Esposo?… Ella está casada?! Él mundo, el destino, dios o quien sea siempre hace esto conmigo en temas de amor… tch… _Pensó Gray al escucharla decir esto –No te preocupes– Él tomo la mano de la chica en muestra de apoyo –Lo podrán solucionar– Le sonrió.

Ella se sonrojo sin darse cuenta –Él olvido nuestro aniversario…– _Porque se siente como si pudiera contarle lo que sea a este hombre?_

–Bueno a veces los hombres son algo idiotas, pero nada que no se pueda compensar, cierto? –

–Quizás… tengas razón– Le dijo Lucy mirándolo a los ojos mientras Gray sonría. Los dos se estaban mirando a los ojos cuando se pudo escuchar el celular de Lucy sonar, ella lo saco de su bolsa rápidamente y vio un mensaje de su esposo _Necesito verte, Natsu._ Ella sin darse cuenta sonrió, debía admitir que él necesitaría un buen plan para que lo perdonara, pero aun así ella no era capaz de enojarse con él por eso, o por nada. Ella realmente lo amaba. Gray al verla sonreír mientras veía su celular se sintió un poco decepcionado.

–Es él?– Le preguntó el pelinegro llamando la atención de la mujer.

–Sí… creo que debo irme ahora Gray, fue genial hablar contigo–

Gray se levantó de su asiento –Igualmente Lucy, fue un placer conocerte– Le dijo y le tendió la mano sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos chocolates, como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Lucy tomó su mano y le sonrió –Gracias y perdona por ponerme a contarte mis problemas, supongo que te debo escuchar los tuyos–

Gray se rió al escuchar esto –Pues yo vengo a este café todos los días, supongo que puedes encontrarme aquí– Lucy asintió y soltó su mano.

**–**Adiós Gray– Se despidió para después marcharse.

–Hasta luego… _Lucy_– Su nombre lo dijo mas bajo y se sentó de nuevo _Vaya suerte, por lo menos uno de los dos será feliz… _

**.**

**To be Continued...**

* * *

ACLARACIONES:_ Vaya suerte, por lo menos uno de los dos será feliz… _(Quiero que no se confundan con esto xD, eso Gray lo dijo no porque este enamorado de ella y quiere que sea feliz con Natsu, lo dijo porque siente algo por ella, pero no es enamoramiento seguro xD, es algo mas leve **aún**, pero uno de los dos va a ser feliz porque él no lo es, porque? averíguenlo en otros capítulos:p jrjr)

Que onda lectores:B que tal el capitulo x), espero que les haya gustado, aún estoy presentando finales -.- mañana presento química: pero bueno_…_ espero ya terminar el capítulo 5, ya lo empece y les puedo decir que estará interesante :B esperenlo con ansias n.n

Creo que me pondré a agradecer y responder reviews porque tengo que devolver unos:3

**gloriythaa99 **SEE! GRAYLU AL PODER! *-* concuerdo completamente contigo:P Natsu es lindo y todo pero Gray es como un sueño HAHAH Gracias por leer!:3

**dened01 **xDD Natsu? Pensé que me estaba pasando un poco en hacerlo así y lo compuse un rato pero me da la impresión de que la va a cajetear otra Gracias por leer:B

**Akane'san **Tu pregunta todo lo que quieras xD llevan alrededor de 3 años de casados en el capitulo 1 hice una especie de cuenta de eso pero como no puse el día de la boda digamos que son 3 años xDD, gracias por leerlo!

**MamoriI-AnezakiI **Si! Natsu se paso D: pero ntp ya lo veremos después u.u espero que te guste este capitulo :B y gracias por la suerte! me ha ido muy bien ^^, gracias por seguir esta y las otras historias que tengo :3

**natpereira **Completamente:B Gracias por leer!:3

**sayuki yukimura **muchas graaaacias!:'3 a mi también me gusto mucho esta idea y decidí escribirla en serio xD llevo planeados hasta ahora 18 capítulos así que ntp aún hay bastante por leer xD Espero que te guste este capítulo:3

Gracias también a los lectores silenciosos y a todos jrjr, Yukkari los ama.

* * *

Chapter 5: **Basta una Mentira**


	5. Basta una Mentira

Hola lectores x) aquí les dejo el capítulo 5, con un BONUS incluido, por eso esta mas largo jrjr espero que les guste :3 YA VIENE LO BUENO! ya viene! *Grita de emoción* muchas gracias por sus reviews que siempre me alegran el día y me animan a continuar escribiendo! sin más Let's Read!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Basta una Mentira + Bonus Jerza**

**.**

**–**Adiós Gray– Se despidió para después marcharse.

–Hasta luego… _Lucy_– Su nombre lo dijo mas bajo y se sentó de nuevo _Vaya suerte, por lo menos uno de los dos será feliz…_

* * *

En ese momento Lucy salió de aquel café rápidamente y lo que único que tenía en la mente era: Natsu y el mensaje que le había enviado hace unos minutos _Necesito verte, Natsu_. Ella estaba triste ya que él había olvidado su aniversario pero, él quería verla cierto? Ella iba caminando hacia la agencia de seguros en la que trabajaba su esposo, Fairy Tail. _Hace tiempo que quiero ir pero él siempre me dice que no, es extraño, quizás sus amigos se avergüenzan de que vaya a su trabajo?_ o al menos eso pensaba la rubia.

A unas cuadras de llegar al ir caminando un auto negro se orillo a donde Lucy caminaba, ella volteo para ver a Jellal Fernandez manejando este. Un hombre de cabello azul con una cicatriz en su rostro, Jellal era el prometido de Erza, e iban a casarse pronto, desde el día en que él le propuso matrimonio ella no ha dejado de sonreír y comer pastel de fresas todos los días –Lucy! Qué tal?– Saludó animadamente

–Jellal? Hola! Qué haces por aquí?–

–A con Erza, y tú? Es raro verte por estos rumbos–

–Que coincidencia, Yo voy a ver a Natsu a su oficina– Dijo la rubia sonriendo

–A verlo? Paso algo?– Le dijo preocupado.

–De que hablas no puedo ver a mi esposo sin que pase algo?– Le contesto Lucy un poco desconcertada, _¿Por qué diría eso Jellal?_

–Ah no, disculpa– Rió nerviosamente –Te llevo?– Se acerco a la puerta del auto y la abrió desde adentro invitándola a subir

–Eh… Claro, Muchas gracias– Dijo mientras subía al auto negro, Jellal siguió conduciendo –Y que tal van los preparativos para la boda? Ya es pronto!– Lucy se sentía emocionada al pensar en bodas, le hacían recordar la suya con Natsu.

Jellal sonrió al recordar que pronto se casaría con esa mujer que tanto amaba, a pesar de que fuera tan fuerte y dura, lo llenaba inmensamente –Por ahora todo va bien, excepto…– Puso una expresión preocupada que Lucy noto

–Umm? Acaso tienen problemas?–

–No es eso… bueno si, pero no de esos problemas. Erza es la del problema… ha tenido una recaída…– Le decía nervioso

–Recaída?!– Lucy se carcajeo sonoramente –Quieres decir que se intensifico su vicio y que no está siguiendo las instrucciones del doctor?– Ella continuaba riendo

–No te rías! Me preocupa que no deje de comer ese maldito pastel todo el día! El doctor le había dicho que al menos uno cada dos o tres días! No sé qué hacer, estoy desesperado…– Le confesó y Lucy rió aún más

–J-Jellal que gracioso, vamos Erza no es una adicta al pastel! No puede ser tan grave, además es impresionante como puede comer tanto pastel y no engordar ni un kilo–

–Oh eso claro que lo es. No me cambies el tema! Ayer la vi comiendo pastel y le pregunte en broma si amaba mas el pastel o a mí y me dijo que al pastel!– Más que preocupado sonaba frustrado

–Creo que exageras un poco… no es como si un pastel fuera a arruinar su relación, pareces un padre celoso Jellal!–

–N-No lo soy!–

–Erza come pastel de fresas cuando está feliz, y desde que le pediste matrimonio no ha dejado de comerlo, sabes? Creo que en vez de preocuparte por eso deberías comprarle más–

Al escuchar eso el hombre de cabellos azulados se sonrojo –Enserio? Como sabes eso?– Le cuestiono dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras

–Ella me lo dijo–

Jellal sonrió inconscientemente y dio la vuelta en plena avenida con tráfico –Jellal que rayos haces?– Le pregunto Lucy agarrándose de su asiento por la oportuna manera de manejar de su amigo.

Jellal sonrió –Vamos a la pastelería!– Lucy soltó una gota de sudor y pensó que no debió de haber abierto la boca… Recordando el mensaje de Natsu.

* * *

Natsu miraba su reloj ya eran las 6:30, hora de volver a casa _Ojala pudiera salir por la ventana… así no tendría que verla, e iría directo a casa… con Lucy_ pensaba, antes de decidirse y salir por la puerta, por la cual forzosamente se encontraría con ella, Lissana. Pero para su suerte la mujer solo le sonrío mientras tecleaba algo en la computadora, Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa –Adiós Lissana–

–Cuídate, Natsu– Dijo y él tomo el elevador. Lissana puso una cara triste y siguió con lo suyo.

* * *

Mientras Lucy y Jellal se encontraban en la dichosa pastelería, la cual estaba llena de gente –Desde cuando tanta gente compra pasteles a esta hora y en esta pastelería?!–Le preguntaba una muy estresada Lucy a Jellal el cual llevaba 5 pasteles de fresas como si nada _Creo que está exagerando un poco…_

–Quizás desde que esta pastelería es la más cara y fina de toda Magnolia, definitivamente Erza se pondrá más feliz con estos pasteles!– Jellal decía conmovido por su decisión de comprar pasteles, y Lucy solo rió _Se ve que la ama demasiado. Me alegro mucho de que Erza haya encontrado a alguien así_… pensó pero un recuerdo la hizo sacarla de sus pensamientos ella vio a su reloj rápidamente _6:30?! Rayos a este paso ni siquiera lo alcanzare a ver a su oficina _La fila para pagar seguía avanzando lento y a ellos aun les faltaba un poco más para llegar a ese punto. Lucy maldijo internamente a esa pastelería y decidió solo esperar.

Después de alrededor 10 minutos ya era su turno, pagaron y se fueron, Lucy apresuró a Jellal todo el camino a la oficina y cuando finalmente habían llegado los dos bajaron del auto Lissana iba saliendo de la agencia –Lissana!– Dijo Lucy con emoción y corrió para abrazarla la albina solo correspondió el abrazo con sorpresa y algo de inseguridad _Como puede estar abrazándome después de lo que le hago?_ La culpa se hacía presente en la mente de la chica, Lucy se aparto del abrazo –Hace mucho que no te veía Lissana!–

–L-Lose Lucy como has estado?– Le dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

–Bien, y tú?–

–Me alegro, pues también…– La albina rió ligeramente

–Es bueno escuchar eso. Oye y sabes si Natsu sigue aquí?–

–Natsu? Se fue hace como media hora–

Lucy bajo la mirada –Ya veo… y que hay de Erza?–

–Oh, ella está en la recepción hablando con Mira-nee– Dijo la albina apuntando a la puerta por donde se podía ver a las dos mujeres emitiendo un aura destructiva, Jellal y Lucy las miraron asustados

–Es mejor apresurarnos!– Dijo el prometido de Erza y Lucy asintió

–Nos vemos Lissana!– Grito Lucy mientras se iba alejando del lugar, e iba hacia la entrada. _Soy de lo peor… Si ella pierde su sonrisa… probablemente yo tendré la culpa _pensaba Lissana mientras miraba hacia el atardecer.

Jellal y Lucy entraron llamando la atención de las dos mujeres –LUCY– gritaron las dos al unisonó y fueron hacia ella abrazándola mientras la rubia trataba de cuidar los dos pasteles que traía consigo.

–Mira! Erza! Cuanto tiempo sin verlas, las extraño aunque hablo con ustedes por teléfono casi siempre!– Les decía la rubia casi derramando lagrimas, mientras Jellal las miraba sonriendo –Jellal!– Le dijo Lucy sacándolo de sus pensamientos

–Ahh! Erza mira! Trajimos todos estos pasteles para ti!– La mirada de la pelirroja al ver todos esos pasteles se ilumino.

–JELLAL! Son todos para mí?!– Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora a los ojos de su prometido.

–Claro amor!–

–Acaso quieres que no me quede el vestido de bodas?– Su expresión de felicidad cambio en segundos a una seria, lo cual paso igual con Jellal

–Ehhh…yo no!– Dijo el peli azul confundido

Erza rió sonoramente –Es broma! Me encanta– Jellal dejo salir una sonrisa, y ella se acercó a él para tomar los pasteles, mientras que él la sorprendió dándole un beso en los labios. Erza se puso totalmente roja a lo que Jellal rió.

–Aún te sonrojas como la primera vez– Le dijo Jellal y ellos se siguieron mirando, Lucy y Mira que estaban viendo todo solo sonrieron.

Después de eso Erza y Jellal se fueron a el nuevo apartamento que había comprado recientemente, mientras que Mira llevó a Lucy a su casa, al llegar vio a Natsu cenando –Hey– le dijo el peli rosa –Porque tan tarde?– Le pregunto él con total calma.

La chica camino hasta la mesa y se sentó en la otra silla –Fui a buscarte a tu trabajo, pero te habías ido– dijo mientras le quitaba comida de su plato.

–Al trabajo? A qué?–

–A buscarte– Le contesto sonriendo, Natsu no la entendía, hace unas horas estaba molesta y ahora estaban hablando como si nada, no sabía porque pero eso le hacía sentir mejor. Él le sonrió de regreso.

–Pues ya me encontraste–

–Eso parece– Ellos siguieron platicando el resto del tiempo como si nada, y al llegar la noche Natsu hizo un intento de compensación de su aniversario, lo cual convenció a la rubia fácilmente y _lo perdono_.

* * *

Al día siguiente la rutina continuo, Natsu salió a su trabajo y en la tarde Lucy salió rumbo a la biblioteca, ya que el día anterior no pudo sacar el libro que Levy le había recomendado por quedarse platicando con Gray. Llego a la biblioteca y fue a los enormes libreros a buscarlo pero no lo encontró.

–Disculpe señorita, no tiene el libro de "Posdata: te amo"?–

–Mmm… déjeme ver. No, lo acaban de sacar esta mañana–

–Es enserio? Dios… tengo una suerte– Dijo sarcásticamente Lucy y la bibliotecaria solo sonrió –Gracias– Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió de nuevo a casa, _tendré que venir otro día o comprarlo_.

* * *

Mientras iba caminando y a la vez pensando en muchas cosas como de costumbre en sentido contrario a su dirección iba caminando él –Hey– Ella levantó la vista para ver a Gray –No te recomiendo caminar tan distraídamente por la calle, podrías chocar– le dijo con una sonrisa a lo que ella se la devolvió.

–No suelo chocar siempre, esa fue una casualidad– Rió –Y que haces por aquí?–

–Acabo de salir de mi trabajo, y tú, Lucy?– Dijo su nombre de una manera que su corazón latió rápidamente sin razón aparente.

–Vengo de la biblioteca, y ahora voy hacia casa– Él no dejo de ver sus ojos achocolatados mientras hablaba, sin dejar de ponerle atención claro está.

–Quizás deba acompañarte, no estaría bien de mi parte dejar que una mujer como tu vaya sola por la calle– Lucy rió internamente, era obvio que era una excusa pero es que las reacciones de ese hombre eran tan divertidas!

–Quizás podría invitarte un café Gray– Dijo la rubia y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa

–Uhh, eso estaría bien– Él la siguió –Así que te gusta leer?–

–Me encanta, soy escritora de hecho– Le dijo Lucy con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Enserio?! Eso es genial! A mí también me gusta leer. Qué escribes?– Definitivamente ellos ya estaban muy metidos en su conversación como para preocuparse de lo que sucedía alrededor.

Lucy rió levemente –Hasta ahora solo he escrito novelas de amor y drama–

–Tienes que estar bromeando! Yo amo esos géneros, de hecho hoy saque de la biblioteca un libro así–

–En serio? Cuál?– Sonaba sorprendida y curiosa

–Posdata te amo– La rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

–¡Yo iba a sacar ese libro hoy! Entonces tú fuiste el que lo tomo primero, que casualidad–

–Debe ser el destino– rió Gray.

–Tú crees?– Ellos siguieron platicando hasta llegar a la casa de Lucy, a la cual todavía no llegaba Natsu

* * *

–Adelante– Dijo Lucy

–Gracias– Gray entró y vio la casa de la chica, si, parecía una casa perfecta para un par de casados –Linda casa Lucy–

Ella solo sonrió –Gracias. Siéntate, traeré café. Negro cierto?–

–Empiezo a creer que eres adivina–

Lucy rió –Que gracioso, acaso tienes memoria a corto plazo?– Dijo Lucy con sarcasmo

–Es broma!– Él se sentó en el sillón negro, mientras la veía preparar el café en la cocina, se puso ver las fotos en la mesa del centro, en una de ellas, la más grande, salía Lucy y un hombre con un estúpido y ridículo cabello rosa a los ojos de Gray –Es tu esposo?– Le pregunto mientras le enseñaba la foto a ella.

–Sí, se llama Natsu– Le contesto con emoción, la típica emoción de los recién casados. _Todavía no lo conozco y ya lo odio_ Pensó Gray

–Ohh, recién casados?– Pregunto tratando de adivinar

–No, llevamos tres años de casados– Contesto muy feliz la rubia _Tres años?! Tienes que estar bromeando _pensó Gray, Lucy se acerco a la sala con dos tazas de café, le dio una a Gray y se sentó en frente de él tomando de la otra

–Y arreglaron el problema?– Preguntó curioso Gray.

–No sé cómo pero sí– Lucy sonrió –Hablando de eso tu no me has contado mucho de ti–

–Pues no hay mucho que decir, soy un simple artista, amante de los libros, del café negro, soltero, vivo solo y amo el invierno– Dijo él y le dio una sonrisa.

–Con que un artista ehh… suenas interesante–

–Soy interesante– Dijo con un tono que hizo reír a Lucy –Oh es cierto– Tomó su maletín y saco de este el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca esta mañana –Estoy a punto de llegar a la mitad, porque no lo lees? Después de todo ibas a escogerlo– Le tendió el libro.

–Enserio? Gracias! Una amiga me lo recomendó pero no había tenido la oportunidad de leerlo!– Le dijo mientras lo tomaba y le daba una hojeada.

–No es nada– Dijo mientras la veía con esa sonrisa, _Esta mujer… tiene algo _pensaba mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un tono rosa ligero.

En ese momento se escucho un auto estacionarse, pero ni uno de los dos callo en cuenta de que Natsu había llegado hasta que abrió la puerta –Lucy! Me estoy muriendo de ham– dijo mientras caminaba hacia la sala para encontrarse con su esposa viendo un libro muy emocionada y un invitado sorpresa.

–Oh Natsu, mira él es Gray Fullbuster, es un nuevo amigo mió. Gray él es mi esposo Nat– Lucy no termino su frase porque Natsu la interrumpió.

–Nada más me voy y traes idiotas a la casa? Como puedes decir que este ojos caídos es tu amigo? De seguro me estas engañando con él y me lo estas ocultando! Respóndeme Lucy!– A la rubia se le iban y regresaban los colores de la cara, definitivamente quería golpear a Natsu por ser tan idiota, pero actuar así en frente de su invitado, es algo que no podía aceptar, la estaba poniendo en vergüenza enfrente de alguien más. Gray solo sentía que debía golpear a ese sujeto, era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

–Natsu…– Dijo Lucy con una severidad en su rostro y voz mientras se levantaba de su asiento, pero él ni siquiera la escucho.

–Tu maldito que quieres con mi esposa! EH?– Le gritaba mientras lo tomaba de las solapas de su saco a lo que Gray no se quedaría callado, pero por la expresión de Lucy no quería hacer un conflicto peor.

–¡NATSU! DEJALO YA!– Grito Lucy con todo lo que tenia, probablemente su voz se haya escuchado hasta unas casas más lejos, fue hacia ellos y separo a Natsu lejos de Gray, los dos la miraban sorprendidos. Natsu solo hizo un gesto de fastidio y subió las escaleras. Gray se quedo ahí viéndola.

–Lo siento– Dijo Lucy mientras su fleco cubría su mirada, sentía un nudo en la garganta horrible, y unas ganas de golpear… Gray la miró, tomó su maletín y se acerco a ella.

–No te preocupes, no es tu culpa– Le puso una mano en el hombro y bajo su cabeza para poder verla a los ojos –Es mejor que me vaya– Le dijo mientras secaba una lagrima que salía de su ojo, ella solo lo vio avergonzada y asintió –Nos vemos Lucy–

–Adiós Gray… Disculpa enserio– Ella se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

–No te preocupes– Le dijo y salió, ella lo vio alejarse y mirar hacia atrás para darle una sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

Gray suspiro _Ahora veo porque tienes problemas con tu esposo _pensó él mientras caminaba hacia su apartamento, _Tú no te mereces eso, mereces ser tratada como lo que eres, una princesa._ Sonrió para sí mismo y continuo.

Lucy cerró la puerta y se dejo caer detrás de esta dejando sus lágrimas salir, ni siquiera sabía si eran de coraje por la escenita que le hizo Natsu o de tristeza por su poca confianza en ella… _Cuando dejamos la confianza de lado Natsu? Cuando?_

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**SakuSakuKyomi** hahah gracias! que bueno que te guste:3 espero este chap también este genialoso:P, no pude evitar ver tu foto acaso juegas fiesta?xDD HAHAH saludos.

**dened01** xDD Graylu forever lml pronto Natsu las va a pagar e.e pronto! jrjr gracias a ti por leer!:D

**MamoriI-AnezakiI** muchas gracias! este no esta tan corto xD espero sea de tu agrado jrjr, gracias por leer y por la suerte en los finales, solo esta semana lml xD cuidate! saludos fairymaniaticos YEAH!

**ValeRyoda03** hahah que bueno que te guste x3 las dos parejas son lo mejor jrjr! Gracias por leer

**Akane'san** yeap:D gracias por leer jrjr

**natpereira** aquí esta:B muchas gracias por leerla!:3

**sayuki yukimura** hahah yo también lo hubiera corrido pero pues el amor:P pues ya no falta mucho para que se entere xD uno caps jrjr gracias por leer! espero que te guste este capítulo:3

**Yuifullbuster** VIVA xDD gracias por leer!:3

**.**

Que les pareció? Dejen un review si su respuesta fue si! Ya pronto el próximo capitulo.

Que pasará con Natsu y sus bipolaridades?

Lucy lo perdonara otra vez?.-.

A Lissana ya le esta entrando la culpa de navidad?! xD

Gray se habrá enamorado de Lucy ya?x)

Nos vemos :3.

* * *

Chapter 6: **Nuestros Sentimientos**.


	6. Nuestros Sentimientos

Hola! :3 apenas martes -.- pero bueno ya casi mitad de semana xDD, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap. espero que les guste:3 , perdonen mi falta de inspiración y la brevedad u.u, al siguiente lo compensaré.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Nuestros Sentimientos**

**.**

–Adiós Gray… Disculpa enserio– Ella se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

–No te preocupes– Le dijo y salió, ella lo vio alejarse y mirar hacia atrás para darle una sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

Gray suspiro _Ahora veo porque tienes problemas con tu esposo _pensó él mientras caminaba hacia su apartamento, _Tú no te mereces eso, mereces ser tratada como lo que eres, una princesa._ Sonrió para sí mismo y continuo.

Lucy cerró la puerta y se dejo caer detrás de esta dejando sus lágrimas salir, ni siquiera sabía si eran de coraje por la escenita que le hizo Natsu o de tristeza por su poca confianza en ella… _Cuando dejamos la confianza de lado Natsu? Cuando?_

* * *

Otra noche… otra noche de estar peleados, nunca desde todos los años que llevaban de conocerse habían durado más de 2 días enojados, pero esta vez, apenas ayer lo acababan de arreglar y hoy… era un desastre de nuevo. Lucy derramando sus lágrimas por él de nuevo, él pensando en Lucy y Lissana de nuevo. Ella durmiendo en el sofá de nuevo, Natsu sin dormir de nuevo… era una tortura seguir así.

Lucy había dejado de llorar, pero seguía sollozando levemente, mientras trataba de leer ese libro que Gray le prestó. Gray… era una persona muy extraña. _Ahora no podré verlo a la cara, pensará que soy una idiota o algo así. Porque Natsu tiene que ser tan celoso? Porque no puede tenerme confianza? No es como si él no tuviera amigas, su oficina está repleta de mujeres hermosas y aun así yo no dudo ni un poco de él. Acaso no le queda claro que lo amo? Acaso no lo demuestro lo suficiente? _Pensaba Lucy mientras veía la nieve caer lentamente desde lo alto del cielo hasta derretirse en el frío piso. Justo como se sentía ahora, sentía que los fuertes sentimientos que tenia hacia Natsu estaban siendo pisoteados, y eso era horrible.

Lucy quiso dejar de pensar en eso y continuo leyendo "¿_Existe el amor eterno?" Claro que existe, debe de…_ pensó Lucy, ese libro sonaba interesante desde que Levy se lo recomendó, quizá derramaría unas cuantas lágrimas que no fueran por la realidad.

_Holly y Gerry eran el uno para el otro, su plan había sido sencillo: pasar juntos el resto de su vida, ellos se amaban… Ella de repente lo pierde gracias a una enfermedad… Holly se abandona a su tristeza, se ahoga en el llanto con tantas fuerzas que no es capaz de escuchar a las personas que la apoyan… entonces le mandan una caja de parte de Gerry, la cual contiene cartas, cartas con instrucciones para salir adelante, y en cada una se despide con un… posdata te amo._ Sin siquiera darse cuenta, ella se encontraba llorando, como a Gray le gustaban esos libros? Acaso era más sentimental de lo que parecía? Se preguntaba la rubia, mientras seguía leyendo. Pero de una manera u otra la noche llegó y así se fue.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la historia se repitió Natsu se levantó y antes de ir a su trabajo vio a su esposa dormir, la contemplo y antes de salir dejo una nota a lado de una rosa roja que corto del jardín de los vecinos, que por cierto estaba muy bien cuidado _Perdóname por ser un idiota Lucy. Te amo_ y así se fue. De nuevo.

Lucy al despertar vio la nota y solo esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado, tomo la rosa y la olió, olía a él, y a… al jardín de sus vecinos… –Como serás Natsu– dijo y dejo la rosa en la mesa. Subió a su habitación y se lanzo en la cama, el sofá era cómodo pero ya extrañaba su lado de la cama. Y extrañaba dormir con él a su lado… Lucy suspiró _no tengo ganas de salir hoy a ningún lado, se ve que es un día muy nublado probablemente llueva más tarde… debería de seguir leyendo ese libro. _Pensó y sonrió inconscientemente. Se levantó y fue a prepararse un cereal para desayunar. Esperaba que fuera un buen día. _Quizás así olvide lo que ha pasado y pueda continuar como si nada…_

* * *

Mientras en la agencia de seguros, Fairy Tail. Natsu entró al edificio y vio a Laxus, ligando con Mira de nuevo, parecían estar muy en lo suyo que siquiera notaron cuando entro, la albina le contaba a Laxus acerca de su hermano y su cuñada, Elfman y Evergreen los cuales viven en el extranjero junto con su hija Rossete pero vendrían a pasar la navidad junto con ella y su hermana Lissana. Que acaso todos hablaban de Lissana cuando él no quería pensar en ella? _Como sea_, pensó el peli rosa y tomo el elevador dejándolos en su burbuja de amor.

Antes de que se cerrara la puerta de este Erza lo detuvo y entró –Oh, Hola Natsu– Ella se veía más feliz de lo normal, pero eso no dejaría de ser un misterio para Natsu.

–Erza, hola– Contesto sin mucho ánimo.

–Quería preguntarte esto ayer pero no estuve aquí. Paso algo? Lucy vino a buscarte antier, eso no es muy usual–

–Nada importante, solo tuvimos una pequeña pelea– Dijo mirando al número que indicaba en que piso se encontraban

–Ya veo, mas te vale arreglarlo Natsu– dijo mientras daba un golpe en el hombro del peli rosa el cual se sacudió con este, porque esa mujer tenía tanta fuerza?! Algún día le pagaría todas los golpes que le había dado desde que eran pequeños… –Me bajo aquí– dijo mientras salía del elevador dejando a Natsu en este, el elevador avanzo hasta dejarlo en el quinto piso, donde se encontraba su oficina. El salió y noto que Lissana no se encontraba ahí. Eso era algo inusual. Camino hasta la puerta de su oficina y entro, aquí la vio, a la albina que no lo dejaban dormir.

–Lissana– dijo sorprendiendo a la chica que estaba sentada en la silla enfrente de su escritorio.

–Natsu…– Le dijo y volteo a otro lado, lo que él noto –Natsu yo… creo que deberíamos dejar– dijo con toda seguridad de lo que decía aunque sus ojos no expresaran lo mismo. Natsu la miraba sin entender, camino hasta el otro asiento a lado de ella, y se sentó.

–De que hablas Lissana?– Le pregunto mientras tocaba su mejilla.

–No importa a quien elijas yo siempre te amare– Le dijo y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

–Lissana…– Le dijo mientras la veía llorar, ella era su amiga de la infancia, de los años, su amante, esa mujer era algo que no podía explicar, pero simplemente no podía compararla con Lucy, tenía distintos sentimientos por ambas, y no sabía notar la diferencia. Él se acerco a ella y la beso, profundamente, un beso cargado de sentimientos, amor, ternura, pasión, tristeza, complicidad y culpa… Él también sabía que lo que hacía no era justo para nadie, ni para Lissana y mucho menos para Lucy, pero no podía dejar a alguna.

Ella correspondió su beso y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, a su lado se sentía segura, se sentía fuerte, ella estaba enamorada de él, ella lo amaba. Pero sus sentimientos no eran justos para Lucy, por sus estúpidos sentimientos Lucy y Natsu estaban sufriendo, pero ella no podía evitarlo… No podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía por Natsu.

Natsu sabía que si decía un _te amo _de vuelta podría arruinar algo, y eso no era lo que quería así que solo la beso. Ella rompió el beso y le sonrió –Lo siento– Dijo ella

–Porque te disculpas?– Le pregunto confundido

–Tengo que dejarte e ir a hacer mi trabajo– Le contesto y le beso la frente, a lo que Natsu se sonrojo, ella se levantó de la silla y se fue, con una sonrisa que no se comparaba con la fingida que llegó. Él solo sonrió para sí mismo y se dio un puñetazo mentalmente… _esta tiene que ser la última vez…_

* * *

El día no paraba y Lucy no dejo de leer todo el día, entre risas y llanto que le provocaba cada página, cada recuerdo que le traía, cada imagen…

_"Lo de no hablar no duró, al poco tiempo ya no podía hacerte callar. Pero estabas encantadora intentando impresionarme con William Blake y tus grandes planes. Yo no tenía ni idea de que hablabas, pero no podía evitar que me gustara escucharte. En ese momento me enamoré de ti."_

No podía evitarlo, cada renglón le traía a la mente a Natsu, el amor que le tenía ella a él, su amor era perfecto, a su manera claro, y recordaba el día que se conocieron, el día que se hicieron novios, el día de su boda… todo era tan perfecto. Sin notarlo comenzó a llover, una lluvia fría, que empapaba el pavimento.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche y Gray salía del estudio en donde trabajaba, él subió a su auto rápidamente para no mojarse y suspiro –Los días son más largos en invierno, o es mi imaginación?– Gray prendió el auto y empezó a conducir, al dar vuelta en esa esquina se encontró con un tráfico que posiblemente llegaba tres o cuatro cuadras más atrás de donde se encontraba, al parecer por un choque –AAAH! Qué rayos?! Por eso odio conducir!– dijo a sí mismo. El tiempo seguía corriendo rápidamente y no había avanzado mucho con todo ese tráfico, Gray miro a la ventana harto y sin muchos ánimos, justamente en frente de esa avenida se encontraba un hotel. Grand Hotel. Y saliendo de este pudo verlo, ese estúpido cabello rosa lo delato, era el esposo de Lucy, Natsu.

Él iba saliendo de este hotel junto con otra mujer de cabello corto y blanco, e iban tomados de las manos, mientras que la mujer sostenía un paraguas para los dos –Que rayos está pasando aquí?– Dijo Gray para sí mismo, para después ver como la mujer lo acercaba para besarlo y él correspondía el beso, parecía un beso muy profundo y lleno de pasión, como dos enamorados que solo piensan en devorarse el uno al otro. Al ver esto algo se rompió dentro de él _QUE MIERDA ESTA HACIENDO ESE IMBECIL? NO SE SUPONE QUE ES EL ESPOSO DE LUCY?_ Pensó, eso lo había sacado de quicio, le enojaba pensar en el hecho de que Lucy hace unos días tenia conflictos con él y cuando lo invito a su casa él la había acusado de engañarlo. Acaso era idiota? Él era el que la estaba engañando!

Lucy no se merecía eso, oh claro que no. Lo único que pasaba por la mente de Gray era una cosa: _Golpear a ese idiota hasta que estuviera inconsciente_. Y lo haría realidad. Vio como se despedían y la mujer caminaba entre los autos para cruzar al otro lado de la avenida, Natsu mientras la seguía con la mirada, hasta que vio que tomo un taxi y le dijo adiós con la mano antes de entrar a este, él le devolvió la despedida, y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto. Mientras que Gray se estaciono en frente del dichoso hotel como si fuera un cliente, bajó de su auto y mientras la lluvia caía lo siguió, Parecía que Natsu era un cobarde y ni siquiera se estaciono cerca del hotel para no dejar pruebas. _Gray recuérdate porque estás haciendo esto…? _Pensaba él, sabía que era una locura pero ya estaba en eso, y sabía que lo que el esposo de Lucy hacía estaba mal. Vio que Natsu había llegado hasta su auto rojo y estaba buscando la llave de este, Gray corrió hacia él y lo empujo para que quedara viendo hacia él y así golpearlo en la cara.

–Porque engañas a tu esposa imbécil?!– Le dijo gritando mientras que Natsu se tocaba su mejilla.

–Tsk, tu quien mierdas eres?!– Le grito de vuelta.

–A quien le importa quién sea! Lucy NO SE MERECE ESO!–

–Ahh, claro! Eres ese bastardo que quiere algo con MI Lucy– Le dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra mi, lo que molesto a Gray –Maldito a ti no te debería importar que hago y que no hago, maldita sea!–

Gray rió –De seguro dudas de ella porque TÚ eres el que la engañas, eres patético. No me importa que hagas tú, pero Lucy si me importa. Si eres su esposo compórtate como tal al menos, sele fiel. Y si no mejor apártate de ella– Le dijo con seriedad y enojo en su rostro.

–Crees que soy estúpido?! Crees que no puedo ver que quieres que deje a MI Lucy porque te gusta? Sería genial seguir hablando pero no tengo tanta paciencia para hablar con bastardos cerebros de hielo– Dijo y trato de golpear a Gray en la cara, pero este se movió.

–Yo tampoco tengo tiempo de educar imbéciles– Las palabras del pelinegro lo estaban poniendo furioso, bueno, lo puso furioso desde el momento que estaba con Lucy, ella viendo ese libro tan emocionada y ese idiota… Gary recordaba que se llamaba, ese bastardo se las iba a pagar.

Natsu lo tomo rápidamente de su abrigo y le dio varios golpes en la cara, definitivamente estaba furioso, Gray trato de evitarlos pero no logro hasta que lo tomo del cuello con sus manos tratando de ahorcarlo, y Natsu hizo lo mismo. No solo era una pelea callejera, era un duelo de miradas, los dos estaban furiosos, no sabrían la razón pero lo único que estaba en sus mentes era golpearse los unos a los otros.

* * *

Mientras Lucy en su casa comía un sándwich y seguía leyendo ese libro… era como una adicción, o quizás una manera de no pensar en lo demás? Miro el reloj, 11:40… –Es raro que aun no llegue Natsu…– dijo para sí misma y miro el libro, –Me pregunto que estará haciendo Gray? Quizás esté trabajando?– Sonrió inconscientemente –Apenas y lo conozco, pero parece ser una persona muy cálida y simpática, quizás llegue a ser un buen amigo– Dijo con un tono nostálgico en su voz. En eso escucho que alguien abrió la puerta y fue a ver…

**To be Continued…**

* * *

Lo siento u.u creo que este capitulo no quedo muy inspirado xD pero bueno les traeré algo mejor al siguiente. ESPERENLO CON ANSIAS! GRACIAS A LOS QUE PUBLICAN REVIEWS Y A LOS QUE NO!:3 El punto es que se entretengan con la historia:P.

**minamidani **xDD si... jajaja maldita Lissana e.e y pues Natsu ni como ayudarlo .-. Parece que no lo sabe xD, no me había puesto a pensar en eso pero ya lo aclarare después. Dios ahahah te he hecho odiar a Natsu xDD! Gracias por leer, espero que te guste este cap. :3

**glorytaa 99 **Hahahah exacto, de momento:P HAHAHA xD todo tu odio ntp ya se las pagara a Lucy por lo que le hace D: Muchas gracias por leer :3

**SakuSakuKyomi** Hahaha muchas gracias x3 SII! últimamente no pero antes era una adicta xD. Soy de Legel y tu?:p

**Acny **Pronto pronto! ya casi xD hahaha si, Natsu se pasa de lanza con eso e.e hahahah aver que hará Lucy x3, muchas gracias por leer:D, Gray siempre es tan lindo x) jrjr

**dened01 **Si! Lucy debe de dejar claro quien es la que manda:P jrjr muchas gracias por leer x3! saludos.

**MamoriI-AnezakiI **xDD que bueno que te haya gustado:'3. Si ese Natsu es un idiota xD jrjr aquí el capitulo 6 espero que te guste también, gracias por leer!, saludos fairymaniaticos:P

**sayuki yukimura **hahah muchas gracias *-* jrjrj si se que los tienes xDD que bueno que te haya gustado espero que este también :3, ya verás que si xD haré que las pague por ti y por todos los que le desean cosas:P

**natpereira **Opino lo mismo xD! jrjr gracias por leer!

**X-Jaden-Korr-X **Hahahaha completamente de acuerdo! xD tu profecía se ha cumplido en la primera parte hasta ahora:P aver que pasa después jrjr gracias por leer!:D

**Lucy DMonkey** Aquí hay mas *-* gracias por leer:P

* * *

Capítulo 7: **Después de que la verdad acaba...**


	7. Después de que la verdad acaba

Hola gente! esta vez devolveré los reviews acá arriba se me hace mejor xD, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y A LOS QUE NO COMENTAN Y SOLO LEEN TAMBIÉN, UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO x)! Sé que este capítulo esta cortito y casi no habla de nada xD pero estaba previsto que fuera así, lo siento hahah. Ya estoy trabajando en el que sigue :P se los pondré interesante xD, por fin ya planee los próximos 18 capítulos así que por ahora hay mas de esta historia:P, saludos nos leemos x)

* * *

**naomipy **Hahaha muchas gracias!xD

**minamidani **xDD Ntp todos se la cobraran por Lucy D: y ya casi jrjr ya casi es el comienzo solo un poco más! gracias por leer:D

**Acny **Aquí tienes:B la reacción... xDD Esperemos que a Lisanna se le rompa una pierna :D jrjr nos leemos!

**SakuSakuKyomi **Hahaha pelea pelea! Gracias por tu genialoso review:B!

**sayuki yukimura **Si! Dale Gray! xD Perdon por el retraso pero aquí esta el nuevo cap. :3 gracias!

**natpereira **xD exactoooo! gracias por leer!

**dened01 **Muchas gracias:'D pensé que me había quedado aburrido jeje gracias por leer!

**glorytaa 99 **Gracias! siiii xD GRAYPOWER lml

**kami **Bueno debo admitir que tienes razón xD, yo también lo note, pero como dicen, hay que terminar el show x) lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias por comentar!

**MamoriI-AnezakiI **Muchas gracias xD Hahaha si! el nombre lo dice todo:P jrjr saludos! x)

**Lucy DMonkey **Gracias! ya los verás:P espero que te guste!

**Anónimo **Aquí lo tienes :3

**X-Jaden-Korr-X **xDD Hahaha SANGRE lml tu profecía se sigue cumpliendo D: que rayos! eres adivina xDD Gracias por leer x)

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Después de que la verdad acaba**

**.**

Lucy Miro el reloj, 11:40… –Es raro que aun no llegue Natsu…– dijo para sí misma y miro el libro, –Me pregunto que estará haciendo Gray? Quizás esté trabajando?– Sonrió inconscientemente –Apenas y lo conozco, pero parece ser una persona muy cálida y simpática, quizás llegue a ser un buen amigo– Dijo con un tono nostálgico en su voz. En eso escucho que alguien abrió la puerta y fue a ver…

* * *

Lucy iba bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con Natsu, mojado con el labio partido, la nariz sangrando, y varios golpes en la cara –Natsu!– Grito con preocupación –Que te paso?– Se acerco hasta él y vio sus heridas.

Natsu la miro mientras se quitaba su chaqueta –No es nada, solo unos rasguños– Dijo tratando de no preocuparla, aunque ciertamente ni le dolían.

–Déjame ayudarte– Dijo mientras corría al congelador por hielo –Que rayos te paso?–

–Lucy…– Dijo él seriamente y mirando al suelo dejándola sorprendida –Debes dejar de hablar con ese idiota ojos caídos que invitaste la otra vez– Lucy no se lo podía creer, sentía un dolor en el estómago, como el que sientes cuando se te acumula el coraje _De que mierda estás hablando Natsu?! Después de que haces todo esto! Después de que me haces todo esto! … un momento… y si la respuesta a sus heridas es… Gray?! _Pensó Lucy aun sin dar respuesta a lo que Natsu le había dicho, solo tenía un gesto de coraje en su rostro.

–De que hablas Natsu?– Dijo seriamente y con una voz agitada.

–Cálmate Lucy– Dijo mientras la veía enojarse.

–Ni siquiera lo conoces Natsu! Como puedes decirme que deje de hablarle! Deja de hacerte de ideas– Grito sin darse cuenta.

–No son ideas!– Le devolvió gritando mientras caminaba hasta ella y la tomaba de los hombros –No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver! … porque yo…– Su voz fue bajando dejando a Lucy confundida –Me da miedo Lucy… me da miedo que me dejes… por él…– Termino susurrando en su oído mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en su hombro, dejándola sorprendida y alterada.

–…Natsu…– Dijo bajamente mientras seguían en la misma posición _Q-que? Bien, todo bien, el no quiere que lo deje pero, es que acaso no sabe que sería incapaz de hacer eso?…_ Lucy sonrió de lado, obviamente no le parecía bien la idea de que él le dijera a quien debía hablarle y a quien no, pero el hecho de que el perderla le causara miedo… le movía algo dentro.

–Lucy– Dijo susurrando de nuevo en su oído lo que hizo estremecerse a la rubia –Lo siento. Por todo– Su mirada reflejaba culpa, mucha culpa… pero ella no estaba viéndola… solo sus palabras resonando en su mente como una grabación rayada. Natsu la abrazo con sus brazos, levemente mojados por la lluvia _Como es que la amo tanto? … Acaso amas así a la persona que te enseña el amor? _Pensaba él.

–Natsu… no– Susurro tratando de liberarse del abrazo, realmente no se le iba a pasar el enojo y la tristeza con un simple lo siento, no? Él por su parte la abrazo más fuerte y acerco su rostro a sus labios para besarla ella lo vio a los ojos y se aparto dejándolo con el beso en los labios… –No es tan simple Natsu– Dijo dándole la espalda y subió las escaleras.

Natsu la vio subir y sonrió de lado su boca aun sabia al labial de Lisanna… eso era una mala señal. Subió detrás de ella y la vio acostada en su lado de la cama, hace tiempo que no la veía ahí, así. Lucy estaba mirando hacia la ventana mientras la lluvia aun caía constantemente desde el cielo.

Natsu se quitó la bufanda mal acomodada que llevaba, y se tiro en la cama a un lado de ella, viendo hacia el techo, podía oír su respiración agitada. Tenía tantas ganas de ella. La vio de reojo una vez más, su cabello rubio sobre la almohada y su piel blanca cubierta por las sabanas blancas con dorado. Y una vez más él se acerco a ella por detrás y la abrazó, Lucy obviamente aun estaba despierta y lo noto, suspiro y se volteo hacia Natsu lista para decirle que la dejara en paz pero antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos siquiera él ya se había adueñado de sus labios.

Es que acaso no podía resistir sus besos? Se preguntaba la rubia mientras dudaba si corresponderle o no, ella estaba enojada, y no la haría cambiar de opinión. Natsu mordió su labio inferior haciéndola abrir su boca y así navegar con su lengua a lo que ella accedió. A pesar de que hubiera pasado un solo día, ella lo extrañaba… mucho. Lucy pasó sus brazos por su espalda para profundizar aun más su beso. Natsu pasó sus manos por su figura hasta quitarle la blusa café que llevaba y seguir con su cuello –Natsu– Dijo en un suspiro –No– Mientras el continuaba besando desde su hombro hasta su cuello, en lo que desabrochaba su brasier. Sin escucharla él continuó, la deseaba en ese preciso momento.

Y así sucedió, Lucy lo permitió y Natsu cumplió su deseo, una vez más.

* * *

Lisanna por su parte llegó hasta su casa. Pero algo se sentía mal, algo la hacía sentir mal. Se quito su saco en el sofá y se sentó alado, viendo hacia el techo y escuchando la lluvia. Su apartamento siempre estaba tan solo… como ella. –Acaso algún día podré escuchar voces de niños en este lugar… o al menos la voz de… un hombre… que sea mi esposo?– Dijo para sí misma con suma nostalgia, y una vez más los recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente. _Natsu_. Pensó la albina

–Algún día podrás ser ese hombre que llene mi vida, y se dedique a mi por completo?… Yo realmente no sé qué haría sin ti, siquiera como amantes… amantes. Duele decirlo, pero después de todo yo no soy a la que quieres, cierto?– Se dijo. Y tomó su celular, le mandaría un mensaje.

* * *

Ya era de madrugada, y Natsu se encontraba dormido a un lado de ella. Los dos se encontraban de espaldas y Lucy miraba por la ventana mientras pensaba _No puedo dejar de hablarle a Gray solo por esto, aunque bueno, no es como si llevara mucho de conocerlo, pero aún así. Después de que Natsu le grito cuando lo invite… un segundo. No le pregunte a Natsu si el porqué llego en ese estado era causa de Gray… Rayos._ Lucy tenía demasiados pensamientos en su mente pero el sonido de un celular la saco de su mente, se escucho como su celular, de seguro era un mensaje, así que tomo la sabana para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y se levanto lentamente para no despertar a su esposo, llegó hasta el peinador y noto que no era su celular _que raro _su vista dio la vuelta a la habitación y vio una luz en el saco de Natsu _el celular de Natsu? _Miro hacia él, aun dormido _Quizás sea algo importante…_ se acerco hasta este y saco su celular.

"1 Mensaje sin leer" de Lisanna. _Lisanna? Habrá pasado algo? _Pensó y rápidamente lo abrió.

_"Natsu… amor, Lo siento, creo que no debimos hacerlo hoy pero gracias… necesitaba oler y saborear tu perfume una vez más… no puedo evitarlo, jeje lo siento si te desperté. Teamo… Lisanna"_

…

**To be Continued… **

* * *

Capítulo 8: **La llegada de las lágrimas**


	8. La llegada de las lágrimas

Wuuu! Hola! he vuelto:P y les traigo otro capitulo lml y también ya pensé en una historia nueva aver si la escribo:P ya que no se acabo el mundo, quedan muchas por escribir x), perdonen la demora esta vez xD pero les prometo no tardarme tanto para el que sigue jrjr. **MUCHAS**** GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS xD, **no los devolvere esta vez porque no tengo tiempo Dx ustedes saben, navidad, regalos ._. pero bueno, saben que siempre me hacen el día cada vez que comentan xD, me hacen reír y me motivan:') así que gracias, espero lo sigan haciendo:P. saben que acepto de todo xD. Sin más pues a darle xD lean:3.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**La llegada de las lágrimas**

**.**

"1 Mensaje sin leer" de Lisanna. _Lisanna? Habrá pasado algo? _Pensó tranquila y rápidamente lo abrió.

_"Natsu… amor, Lo siento, creo que no debimos hacerlo hoy pero gracias… necesitaba oler y saborear tu perfume una vez más… no puedo evitarlo, jeje lo siento si te desperté. Teamo… Lisanna"_

* * *

Lucy lo termino de leer y sus ojos temblaban, sus manos temblaban, su corazón temblaba… sonrió _quizás no lo comprendí bien_ pensó para sí misma y volvió a leerlo "_amor_" "_hacerlo_" "_oler y saborear tu perfume_"… esas palabras resonaban en su mente y aún sonriendo miró hacia Natsu, logrando que el nudo en su garganta estallara, se tapo la boca con una mano tratando de ahogar su llanto y sin soltar el celular salió de la habitación corriendo hasta llegar al baño de abajo.

Cerró la puerta y se dejo caer en esta llorando, por poco se ahogaba cada vez que trataba de respirar, su llanto era sonoro… y precedido de un dolor real. El dolor de la traición. _Que es esto? Porque? _Pensaba entre sus lágrimas, tomo el celular de Natsu y queriendo ver que estaba equivocada decidió continuar su conversación desde el principio.

_"Lisanna ven a mi oficina:*" _de Natsu 05/02/12 a las 7:39 P.M. _No se ve nada de malo…_

_"Gracias por el detalle Natsu!"_ de Lisanna 27/03/12 a las 10:49 P.M. _27 de marzo, es el cumpleaños de Lisanna, debe ser eso…_

_"Lo siento por irme sin despedir Lucy me espera__K__" _de Natsu 17/06/12 a las 11:20 P.M._ Quizás estaban platicando?…_

_"Te sientes mejor?:*"_ de Natsu 29/08/12 a las 10:42 A.M._ Lisanna estaba enferma?_

_"Perdóname Te amo"_ de Lisanna 01/12/12 a las 01:28 A.M. _Lisanna… lo… ama…_

_"Perdóname tu a mi por extrañar tus besos" _de Natsu 09/12/12 a las 11:31 A.M. _Natsu extraña…? _Más lágrimas caían de sus grandes ojos achocolatados_ Que…?_

_"Natsu… amor, Lo siento, creo que no debimos hacerlo hoy pero gracias… necesitaba oler y saborear tu perfume una vez más… no puedo evitarlo, jeje lo siento si te desperté. Teamo… Lisanna" _de Lisanna 10/12/12 a las 2:01 A.M. _Que es esto…? _No podía dejar de contradecirse, pero las evidencias hablaban por si solas. _Natsu me… Natsu me engaña con. Lisanna_.

Sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos ya y las que lo harían toda la noche. Ella se vio, solo la sábana blanca cubría su cuerpo _que patético_ pensó y se sintió aun peor de lo que estaba justo acababa de besarlo, de tocarlo, de permitir que le hiciera el amor.

_Porque me engaña con Lisanna? Que tiene Lisanna que yo no tenga o que no le dé? Porque Lisanna me hace esto? Porque hasta ahora me doy cuenta…? Desde cuando me han engañado? Porque mi historia con Natsu no puede ser como la de Holly y Gerry? Que voy a hacer? Con que cara lo voy a ver sin llorar? Porque me siento tan triste en vez de sentir rencor? Todo parece tan confuso que ni siquiera puedo ver bien donde estoy. En el baño cierto… alguien podría contestar todas las preguntas que tengo en mi mente?_

Todas sus memorias pasaban por su mente en segundos, todo iba bien, todo estaba bien. Pero siempre terminaba en lo mismo… ese mensaje, Lisanna siempre había sido amiga de ambos, desde hace muchos años atrás, así que porque ahora… la engañaban? El simple hecho de imaginarlos juntos hacia a su corazón apretarse. O bueno, lo que quedaba de su corazón, lo que no estaba roto ya. Todo era tan triste, tan oscuro, tan _gris_. _Maldita sea…_ _que voy a hacer?_ Pensaba entre su dolor acompañado de lágrimas.

Las horas no discriminaban su confusión y seguían corriendo… faltaban 10 para las 5, era de madrugada y ella seguía en el baño, sin dormir, solo pensando. Se levantó y se baño. Al salir subió hasta su habitación, tomo ropa y lo miro de nuevo. Esa expresión pacifica mientras dormía la estaba matando por dentro _porque no puedo ser solo yo la dueña de tu sonrisa Natsu?_ Lucy miró nostálgicamente a su esposo, tomo su bolso y salió… El destino sí que era cruel, con ella.

Caminando a paso firme con su saco negro igual que sus botas altas de tacón y pantalones grises. Dejando ver la pálida piel de su rostro, sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas y nariz rosadas por el frío, cualquiera que la viera en ese estado sabría que estaba llorando tiempo atrás. Cruzó la calle, ni siquiera pasaban autos en ese momento, y el alumbrado y la luna eran lo único que iluminaba la ciudad, y continuo caminando hasta llegar a una plaza, pudo ver a algún vecino corriendo y se sentó en una banca negra si importarle que estuviera levemente mojada por la lluvia y el rocío de la mañana. Y se quedo ahí pensando, preguntándose si no era suficientemente buena esposa, o persona, mirando la fuente del centro funcionar y escuchar los cantos de los pájaros, solo quería una cosa en ese momento: estar sola. Si llamaba a Levy probablemente sacaría lágrimas de algún lugar para poder llorarlas, ya no sentía ganas de llorar desconsoladamente, solo de estar sola con su mente, solo eso.

* * *

Natsu seguía dormido, y durante su sueño volteo al lado de la cama de Lucy, abrió los ojos para poder verla dormir, esa imagen de ella era la que mas amaba a parte de su sonrisa. Pero para su sorpresa la cama estaba vacía, él se extraño al notar esto y se levantó, la busco por toda la casa, pero _no la encontró._

–Lucy?!… Mmm dónde estará? Habrá salido? Tan temprano…?– Se preguntaba Natsu mientras la buscaba pero sin suerte. Ella no estaba. Le marco a su celular pero lo mandaron al buzón de voz, claro, en verdad Lucy no contesto. Él se preocupo, tomo su abrigo y su celular, y se decidió a buscarla. Sin encontrarla. Ya eran las 12 del mediodía y Natsu no había ido al trabajo, _mierda Lucy donde estas? Como te perdí de vista si estábamos hace unas horas juntos?_ Se preguntaba mentalmente harto de no encontrar a su amada esposa. _Quizás salió con Levy o algo así _se aseguró de pensar y fue a la agencia de seguros, a trabajar de nuevo. Ya casi era navidad, necesitaría comprarle algo a Lucy. Y ya que esa fue la última vez. La última vez como "amante" de Lissana, de esa manera le pediría perdón indirectamente por todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo que perdió sin amar a Lucy como se lo merecía.

Necesitaba encontrar algo perfecto…

* * *

Lucy se había aburrido hace unas horas de estar sentada viendo como las parejas disfrutaban su día, como sonreían mientras se besaban, como algunas llevaban a sus hijos al parque, toda su felicidad… era un poco tortuoso, indirectamente; así que decidió seguir caminando. Pero parecía el día de los enamorados! O quizás lo único que veía ella era el amor para reflejar su tristeza? _Quizás debí quedarme en casa… _fingir_ que no paso nada? No podría hacer eso. Cuando lo paso. _

En ese momento, Natsu no era el único pensando en Lucy, Gray lo hacía también pero de otra forma. _Me pregunto si ese imbécil le habrá dicho algo a ella? Mierda… espero no haber provocado una pelea seria entre ellos… aunque más le vale no hacerle nada a Lucy! Es su esposa! Dios, como es posible que la engañe… ella es una mujer que todos los hombres quisieran ten… _Se detuvo en sus pensamientos al recordarla y se sonrojo, _Bu-bueno… después de todo Lucy es una mujer muy guapa, y hasta yo no… Ahh! Qué rayos pasa conmigo?!_ Se grito mentalmente el pelinegro y se despeino con su mano seguido de un suspiro _Solo espero que sea feliz._

Por su parte el día de Natsu había sido normal, relativamente, en la tarde llegó Evergreen y Elfman junto con su hija y Mira y Lissana los recibieron muy felices, como de esperarse, Erza los saludo y se fue temprano ya que iría a probarse su vestido de novia de nuevo, en su escritorio no dejaba de aparecer más trabajo, en fin. Un día de trabajo normal, excepto Lissana, cuando llegó solo se saludaron, comentaron acerca de trabajo y eso había sido todo. Podrían quedar al menos como amigos? Como los amigos que eran? Después de todo eso nunca es fácil, pasar del amor a la amistad. No es tan fácil como pasar de la _amistad_ al _amor_…

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo y ella llevaba todo el día fuera, pensando. Una parte de ella quería dejar a Natsu ya que no podía aceptar su infidelidad, ni mucho menos podría vivir con ella sin romperse cada vez, sabiendo que no es la única. Teniendo siempre ese miedo, de no ser la elegida por su corazón… Y la otra quería perdonarlo, o tal vez no eso, solo quería volver a ser lo mismo que siempre, antes de Lissana… quería que fueran como novios, de nuevo, tal como los días que pasaban juntos, esas tardes, esas noches… Antes todo era perfecto, antes de Lissana, también sentía la necesidad de golpear a Lissana, como es que después de ser amigas tanto tiempo, ella de la nada fuera la amante de su esposo? Ellos estaban casados! Y las relaciones como bien se sabe, no son de tres. Pero y si ella en verdad lo ama? Y qué pasaría si él la ama también? Ella debería retirarse aun sabiendo que la única que pierde es ella? Ella es la esposa de Natsu, él la engaña con Lissana… _Lucy debería rendirse?_

En ese preciso momento su mente era un desastre, amaba a Natsu pero no dejaría que le hicieran eso, ella no era una idiota. No le pasaría eso otra vez.

Lucy iba caminando por las calles hacia el café al que siempre iba, ese donde conoció a Gray. Ya había oscurecido y hacía frío como usualmente. Y como normalmente no podía dejar de atrapar las miradas de ciertos hombres, en verdad ella no tendría problemas para encontrar otro amor. Pero no se recuperaría de lo que le hizo Natsu con eso… Finalmente llego a su destino y entro, no había mesas disponibles adentro, parecía que tenían mucha gente, Lucy pudo divisar a Cana atendiendo muy a fuerzas así como a Macao repartiendo pedidos. Ella salió del lugar y se sentó en una de las mesas de afuera, de nuevo, sin alguna expresión que expresara felicidad o dolor, simplemente estaba seria. _Me pregunto que estará haciendo Levy… quizás debería llamarla? Que estará haciendo Natsu? Se habrá preocupado por mi? Me estará buscando? No lo creo… debe estar con… Lissana_ Hizo una mueca de dolor y suspiro.

Vio venir a una persona y alzo su vista para ver a Cana traer un café y dejarlo en su mesa –Eh, yo no pedí nada– Dijo confundida.

–Puedo ver que tienes problemas así que la casa invita– Le dijo la mujer mientras dejaba una galleta de la fortuna a lado y le guiñaba un ojo, para así retirarse. Lucy la miro confundida –Gracias!– Grito y la morena solo levanto su mano y entro de nuevo. _Eso fue raro_ pensó y tomo la galleta _Me pregunto si puedo tener alguna fortuna ahora…_ la rubia la abrió y desenrollo el papel de adentro.

"_Terminemos esto ahora, alguien está esperando que lo hagas_"

Al leerlo se deja caer sobre la mesa ocultando su rostro y las lágrimas salen de nuevo. _Terminar? No hay manera de que pueda hacer eso… Natsu y yo prometimos que estaríamos juntos toda la vida, así que porque…?_ Lucy seguía atrapada en sus pensamientos que no noto que un hombre de rubio y ojos azules se sentó en la silla en frente de ella mientras la observa.

–Le sucede algo señorita?– Dijo él en un tono un poco sarcástico llamando la atención de Lucy, ella levanto su cabeza dejando ver sus lagrimas caer a lo largo de su rostro –Mmm quizá deba ayudarla?– Le dijo casi susurrando y sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano y subía delicadamente dejándola sorprendida y asustada.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Capitulo 9: ******Coincidencias.**


	9. Coincidencias

Hola de nuevo x3 espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en estas fiestas! MIS MEJORES DESEOS PARA TODOS MIS LECTORES Y TODOS/AS, espero que cumplan sus propósitos eh! y que venga el 2013 con todo! este es mi primer capitulo del año así que espero que les guste:)!, por cierto! he estado pensando que en esta historia no uso los POV's, que opinan? debería usarlos o seguir escribiendo mi narración?:o díganme su opinión queridos lectores x) Y! otra cosa! también note que devolver los reviews toma muchas palabras de la historia o: así que desde el anterior capítulo los devolveré por mensaje eh!:3 solo a los que me firman sin cuenta por aquí xD espero que sigan comentando y leyendo por supuesto! **##**Alguien dibuja?:o la verdad me encantaría hacer un dibujito para mi historia pero yo ni mas no xD hace años! que no uso el photoshop .-.! si alguien quiere hacer uno para esta historia para mi sería un honor ponerlo de imagen :3! gracias por su atención ahora si, ya denle a leer :3!

**Lucy DMonkey **Claro xD, solo dame credits :3

**gloriythaa99 **See! cuidadito e.e haha espero que te guste!:3

**TheHinata **Gray siempre es un amor *-* muchas gracias!x'D espero que te guste jrjr

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Coincidencias**

.

–Le sucede algo señorita?– Dijo él en un tono un poco sarcástico llamando la atención de Lucy, ella levanto su cabeza dejando ver sus lagrimas caer a lo largo de su rostro –Mmm quizá deba ayudarla?– Le dijo casi susurrando y sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano y subía delicadamente dejándola sorprendida y asustada.

* * *

Así mismo y justo por la calle de enfrente caminaba un hombre pelinegro, Gray. Él iba rumbo a su casa, su día había terminado pero aun no dejaba de pensar en ella. Hasta que de pronto miro hacia la derecha y la pudo ver sentada en esa mesa del café donde se conocieron… y diviso también a un hombre rubio delante de ella _Lucy? Y ese quien es…?_ Pensó para sí _Debería ir con ella?_… _No, de seguro ya piensa que soy un acosador y que la sigo a todos lados, quizás deba ir a saludarla mañana? _Continuó caminando por el mismo rumbo.

Lucy retiro su mano rápidamente al notar las intenciones del hombre –Disculpe, usted no puede ayudarme en ningún sentido–

–Oh vamos señorita no sea tan formal, mi nombre es Sting, podría saber el suyo?– Dijo aún con esa sonrisa que estaba volviendo loca a Lucy.

–Porque habría de decírselo?– Dijo molesta mientras se secaba las lágrimas que aun vacilaban en recorrer su mejilla.

–No lo sé. Quizás quiera desahogarse con alguien como su servidor e ir a pasarla bien a algún lugar…–

–Ha, algún lugar? Creo que rechazare su oferta esta vez _señor Sting_, no estoy de humor para nada el día de hoy– Le dijo en un tono muy convincente y se levanto de la silla

_Siento que olvido algo… pero que es? _Se preguntaba Gray mientras continuaba caminando hasta notar que no llevaba puesta su chaqueta –MIERDA! Donde la deje?– Dijo para sí mismo y no dudo en devolverse por el camino que iba para encontrarla.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera alejarse más el hombre llamado Sting la tomo del brazo y tiro de este hacia el haciendo que ella volteara molesta y así. Él la beso. Si, la beso tan rápidamente que ella ni siquiera pudo resistirse antes de que él llegara hasta tus labios. Sting la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo mientras aprovechaba que la rubia trato de gritar para poder pasear su lengua dentro de su boca y revolverla con la de ella.

Lucy estaba sorprendida, aterrada, asustada, triste, enojada y miles de sentimientos más que se acumulaban en el interior de ella y amenazaban con salir en ese momento, al igual que sus lágrimas las cuales no pudo controlar desde hace minutos antes. Lo único que quería era estar sola… y ahora un desconocido la estaba besando a su antojo! Lucy lo trataba de empujar pero él la apretaba con su abrazo cada vez más. Estaba harta, harta de los hombres y sus deseos estúpidos, es que acaso era su año de la mala suerte? O toda su vida tuvo mala suerte? No lo sabía pero se sentía pésima, ella estaba luchando por salir de ese lugar, quería correr y de alguna manera se sentía muy pero muy frustrada.

Hasta que en una milésima de instante de lo que habían parecido años se sintió liberada y sintió que Sting le mordió el labio inferior al salir de su boca y tan solo sonrió después de eso. –No me vas a decir que eso no te ayudo a olvidar a Natsu-san cierto?– Le susurro. Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo vio a Gray apartando y golpeando a Sting y de alguna forma sintió alivio. Gray lo golpeo en la cara asegurándose de dejarlo deseando no haberse metido con esa mujer, y tomo a Lucy del hombro para así llevarla consigo en una especie de abrazo, ella continúo derramando lágrimas mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos y eso lógicamente le partía el corazón a Gray, mientras se insultaba a sí mismo por no ir con ella desde el principio. _Pude haber evitado eso…_

Cuando ya habían caminado alrededor de tres cuadras y estaban lo suficientemente lejos de aquel café, llegando al centro de la cuidad cerca de aquel gran árbol en el que Natsu le había pedido ser su esposa, Gray simplemente la abrazó, un abrazo a través del cual ella le podía transmitir toda su tristeza, y él todo su cariño. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo fue que terminaron así pero esa era la realidad en ese momento. _Lucy… se siente tan frágil. Que siento como si debiera protegerla de todo y todos… pero aun así es tan radiante de alguna manera. _

Él la separo un poco pero sin dejar de abrazarla –Lucy, dime que paso– Pregunto en voz baja mirándola mientras ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

–G-Gra-y quiero mo-rir– Dijo tartamudeando mientras se aferraba a él en ese abrazo… sus palabras lo sorprendieron y mucho.

–Qué rayos dices Lucy?!– Decía preocupado y confundido aun mirándola a los ojos.

Lucy solo desvió su mirada –Soy la mujer más desdichada del mundo… y también la más idiota…– Dijo en voz baja, y ahí fue cuando Gray supuso lo obvio _Ella se entero_. Y efectivamente, ella se había enterado de la infidelidad de su esposo con la persona que menos imagino, quizás alguna vez lo había pensado, que a Lisanna le gustara Natsu. Pero sus dudas se descartaron el día que comenzaron a ser prometidos. Eso era algo completamente nuevo para ella.

–Hey… no eres la mujer más desdichada y tampoco eres idiota. No digas eso de nuevo– Dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de la rubia y ella lo miraba a los ojos –Que dices si te llevo a tu casa?– Sonrió.

Ella puso una expresión de pánico que él detecto rápidamente –No!– Dijo rápidamente –No sabré como verlo…– Bajo la mirada.

Gray empezaba a detestar verla así, aunque apenas fueran unos días se había involucrado tanto con ella… –Debería llevarte a mi casa entonces?– Dijo bromeando, ella seguramente le diría que no. Eso era algo obvio.

Lucy lo miro –Eso no sería una molestia para ti?– Con un tono triste sorprendiendo a Gray, que extraño, se suponía que ella diría que no, definitivamente algo andaba mal.

–Por supuesto que no! Tu eres bienvenida en mi departamento siempre que lo quieras– Lucy sonrió.

–No crees que es extraño decirle eso a una mujer que conoces hace unos días?– Dijo Lucy sorprendiéndolo con su pregunta para luego mirarla tiernamente.

–No se siente como eso…– Logrando sonrojarla levemente.

–Hmph– Rió –…Tienes razón– Gray le sonrió y le tendió la mano, la cual ella tomo rápidamente.

–Te dejare quedarte con una condición– Dijo mientras caminaban tomados de las manos.

–Qué es?–

–Que me cuentes lo que sucedió…– Dijo en un tono serio y preocupado, y Lucy solamente asintió. Durante el resto del camino no dijeron una sola palabra, y por alguna razón no se sentían incómodos, era, _algo especial_.

* * *

Realmente no habían caminado mucho, apenas pasaban unos cuantos minutos, 20 quizás? En fin, Lucy no tenía idea de donde estaba o hacia donde iba, pero se sentía segura tomando la mano de Gray, extraño no? _Esto esta… bien acaso?. Natsu no se preocupara por esto, después de todo el… no es feliz conmigo_."Natsu no se preocupara" eran los pensamientos de Lucy en ese momento.

Finalmente llegaron a un apartamento no se veía muy costoso, se veía normal y relativamente grande –Es aquí– Dijo él y continuaron caminando a la entrada. En la recepción Lucy pudo ver a una mujer de espaldas, largo cabello negro, buen cuerpo, vestía un pantalón negro y un saco supuso que era la recepcionista de aquel lugar.

–Te llego una carta Gray!– Dijo la pelinegra llamando la atención de los dos, para después voltear hacia ellos y notar a la chica rubia que acompañaba Gray –Oh. Bienes con alguien eh– Dijo la mujer molestándolo.

Gray solo rio –Lucy ella es Ultear, la dueña, Ultear ella es Lucy una amiga que se quedara aquí unos días– Aclaro. Lucy solo levanto su mano saludando.

–Mucho gusto– Dijo la rubia

–El gusto es mío– le devolvió y se volvió a Gray de nuevo –Gray te llego esta carta, estoy segura de que te interesara– Le dijo mientras le ofrecía una carta de color rojo, él solo asintió y la tomo como algo normal, aunque Lucy no dejo de notar la mirada de Ultear hacia él, era _diferente_. Era como si ella estuviera enamorada de Gray…

Gray camino al elevador llevando a Lucy consigo ya que seguían tomados de las manos –Ah, con permiso– Dijo mientras él continuaba caminando y la mujer llamada Ultear solo levanto su mano y sonrió.

–No dejes que te haga nada ne?– Grito la pelinegra y Lucy y Gray solo vieron cerrarse la puerta del elevador apenados y sin decir palabra alguna.

* * *

Gray abrió la puerta de su departamento, encendió las luces y entro seguido de Lucy la cual se encontraba apreciando la casa del pelinegro, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul oscuro, y la mayoría de los muebles tenían un toque de cristal, la parte final de la habitación daba lugar a un gran ventanal el cual mostraba una excelente vista de la cuidad por la noche. –Que hermoso– Pensó en voz alta la rubia mientras miraba por el vidrio, sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rosa el cual al mirarla hizo sonrojar a Gray.

–L-Lucy ponte cómoda estás en tu casa, te ofrezco algo?– Dijo nervioso tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Eh, agua está bien–

–Segura? No quieres comer algo?–

–Está bien, No tengo hambre…– Gray la miro preocupado pero tratando de entender fue a la cocina y sirvió un vaso de agua, además de poner unas cuantas galletas en un plato, mientras ella se sentaba en un sillón el cual quedaba perpendicular al ventanal, ella seguía mirando la noche, describía perfectamente cómo se sentía.

Gray llegó y le dio el vaso a la mujer la cual lo acepto con un _gracias_ y dejo el plato en la mesa de centro para así sentarse a su lado y mirarla –Puedes empezar cuando estés lista– Dijo él en voz baja y ella solo asintió.

–Sabes Gray– comenzó ella –Hace 3 años Natsu me propuso matrimonio, después de 5 de noviazgo… y cuando eso sucedió yo pensé que había ganado. Pensé que él iba a ser solo para mí desde ese momento y que no tendría que luchar con nadie por él, porque, él me hizo una promesa… ese día– Gray podía notar como cada palabra traía un sentimiento consigo, cada palabra traía una expresión a sus ojos achocolatados y con cada palabra emergía un sentimiento en él…

* * *

_–Lucy, ahora que ya somos esposos, quiero hacerte una promesa…–_

_–Qué cosa Natsu–_

_–Te prometo que nunca te dejare ir, no importa el tiempo ni las circunstancias… después de todo, mi sueño siempre ha sido despertar a tu lado y nadie podría soportarme como tú lo haces Lucy…–_

_Lucy rió –Tienes razón. Pero esa es una de las razones por las cuales te amo Natsu– Y lo beso tiernamente para separarse un poco y susurrar en su oído _–_Gracias…_–

* * *

Ese recuerdo no la había dejado de perseguir durante todo el día… pero era muy distante para compartirlo aun, miro a Gray a los ojos quien seguía atento a ella, claro el no dejaba de ver como sus ojos brillaban mas con la noche y su cabello le daba una luz increíble a su rostro, obviamente sin dejar de escucharla–Natsu me engaña…– Dijo en voz baja pero audible para Gray, y sin más las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos mientras él la miraba preocupado y sin saber que hacer –NATSU ME ENGAÑA CON LISANNA!– Grito y cubrió su cara con sus manos para llorar aun mas sonoramente –Pen-sé que había gana-do!– Seguía gritando y tartamudeando a causa del llanto –Y ese idiota llego de la na-da y hace lo que quie- conmigo! De seguro Nat-su no-está preocupado ahora! Debe est- acostan– Gray la corto en un abrazo, un fuerte abrazo, realmente quería besarla pero eso hubiera sido MUY descarado.

–Está bien, está bien. No tienes que soportarlo sola, si te sientes triste llora, si es difícil grita… Yo estoy aquí, para ti. Así que puedes desahogarte conmigo…– Dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba su cabeza y la abrazaba, podía sentir como ella se aferraba a su camisa, ella realmente estaba destrozada.

–Gray! Gray! Porque me pasa esto? Porque me hacen esto?– Le preguntaba entre su llanto y él solo miraba con enojo hacia la ventana.

–Cálmate Lucy… Yo me encargare de romperle la cara a tu 'esposito'– Haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, él realmente lo haría, esta vez no fallaría. Ella realmente no quería llegar a esos extremos porque… después de todo ella… ama a Natsu, aunque no muchas personas lo dijeran en esta situación ella tenía un fuerte lazo con él, y quizás… pudieran superar eso, mañana quizás todo podría ser mentira, y un horrible recuerdo para ella, ella podría confiar en él y saber que no habrá más heridas. Pero eso no dejaría de ser su inconsciente deseando esa realidad, la cual _no era real_.

–No Gray… no puedes hacer eso…–

–Oh claro que sí! Él ni siquiera debería de llamarse hombre, mira que hacerte llorar así… debería ser un delito– Las mejillas de Gray tomaban un ligero color rojo mientras decía eso, y al escucharlo Lucy solo se rio, puede que se sintiera mal en ese momento, pero tener a una persona que le subiera el ánimo, era algo que ella siempre le agradecería a Gray.

–G-gracias Gray– Dijo aun en su pecho –Si no hubieras llegado en ese momento… yo no sé qué hubiera hecho…– Ella levanto la mirada, y ese momento fue como si algo hubiera hecho que se enamorara de ella, o ya estaba enamorado y se enamoro más? Eso aun es un misterio para Gray. En fin, esa expresión tan, tan… hermosa, se quedo grabada en su mente por unos segundos o más bien en lo que su rostro se ruborizo lo mas que podía y sus ojos se abrían más de la cuenta solo atino a cubrir una parte de su cara con su mano y desviar la mirada mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, esa reacción, era nueva para Lucy y la noto enseguida, _Enserio… Gray es tan lindo_. Al igual que a él una sonrisa escapo de sus labios rosas, mientras ponía sus brazos sobre el pecho de Gray y lo observaba, era un buen espectáculo, o algo así… era _lindo mirarlo_.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Capítulo 10: **Cosas que nunca sucederán**.


	10. Cosas que nunca sucederán

Muchas gracias a todos! Perdonen la demora, tengo mis razones y realmente no tenia nada de ganas de escribir, ahorita subo el capitulo 11, perdonen enserio, espero que les guste. SE VIENE LO BUENO EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Cosas que nunca sucederán**

.

G-gracias Gray– Dijo aun en su pecho –Si no hubieras llegado en ese momento… yo no sé qué hubiera hecho…– Ella levanto la mirada, y ese momento fue como si algo hubiera hecho que se enamorara de ella, o ya estaba enamorado y se enamoro más? Eso aun es un misterio para Gray. En fin, esa expresión tan, tan… hermosa, se quedo grabada en su mente por unos segundos o más bien en lo que su rostro se ruborizo lo mas que podía y sus ojos se abrían más de la cuenta solo atino a cubrir una parte de su cara con su mano y desviar la mirada mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, esa reacción, era nueva para Lucy y la noto enseguida, _Enserio… Gray es tan lindo_. Al igual que a él una sonrisa escapo de sus labios rosas, mientras ponía sus brazos sobre el pecho de Gray y lo observaba, era un buen espectáculo, o algo así… era _lindo mirarlo_.

* * *

Sus ojos negros en ese momento se veían tan profundos… y en ese momento la pregunta que debió haber llegado hace mucho llego. _No es un poco imprudente actuar así con Gray, Lucy?_ Pensó su conciencia sacándola de sus distracciones y notando la posición en la que estaban. Ella se incorporo rápidamente con sus mejillas teñidas de un fuerte color rojo y con los ojos bien abiertos pensando en que rayos estaba haciendo! Él la miro confundido pero sin sorprenderse era normal después de todo… no? Ella estaba casada al final, y no había nada entre ellos, sí, la realidad siempre dolía.

–Lo siento, hacer que gastes tu tiempo escuchando esta tontería que es mi vida…– Dijo mientras veía hacia el piso –Gracias…–

Gray se incorporo al igual que como estaban antes y toco su hombro suavemente con su mano –Vamos, ya no. Ya no llores por él que yo me encargaré de todo– Dijo con una mirada profunda llena de preocupación y otra cosa que no era muy distinguible para Lucy. Amor. Extraño verdad?

Ella seguía perdida en su mirada cuando noto su reloj, era tarde –Ahh, quizás deba irme ya– Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

–Irte? Pero si viniste a quedarte–

–Yo no quiero causarte problemas Gray, quizás tu tengas a alguien…– Al decir esto la imagen de Ultear se vino a la mente de la rubia –…Y esto te cause un malentendido, Yo n– No termino de decir porque Gray la corto en seco.

–No tengo a nadie– Confeso con una voz seria y fuerte. Sin hacer caso omiso a sus sentimientos, los cuales no dejaban de mandar recuerdos a su mente… _ella_. –No te preocupes por eso Lucy, somos amigos cierto?–

Ella asintió levemente aun sin comprenderlo. _Tan misterioso…_

Ellos continuaron su plática donde Gray trataba de hacerla olvidar a Natsu y a la zorra de su amante hasta casi las 3 de la mañana cuando Lucy se quedo dormida su cabeza ligeramente apoyada en el cojín del sofá y sus cabellos rubios desordenados sobre este, sus gruesas y largas pestañas ocultando sus grandes orbes chocolate, y sus mejillas aún rojas levemente. Simplemente era hermosa aún cuando dormía, parecía un ángel, no, parecía una diosa. _Se veía muy muy linda_ pensó él mientras acariciaba su mejilla _Q-Que mierda estoy haciendo! No es como si pudiera tocarla o algo así… ella no es mía. _Suspiró_ pero lo va a ser, va a ser mía. Y la haré la mujer más feliz del mundo…_

* * *

La noche continuaba y él se encontraba llegando a su casa –Maldita sea… DONDE ESTAS LUCY?– Gritó desgarradamente, si algo le pasaba a su esposa él… no podría. No podría continuar, y ahora se encontraba desaparecida, llevaba todo el día buscándola en sus lugares favoritos, todas las bibliotecas de la cuidad, todos los lugares… y nada, seguía sin encontrar _nada_. Natsu se dejo caer detrás de la puerta –Ahora que sigue Lucy… primero te desapareces… Ahora que sigue?! Que encuentres a otro?!– La impotencia y el dolor no lo dejaban en paz, pero la culpa… la culpa lo estaba matando.

* * *

_Madrugada… _ella suspiró _aun el cielo está teñido de negro con algunos destellos de color azul profundo como los ojos de Gray… _Pensó mientras miraba por el ventanal pero su mente hizo clic en alguna parte y _Que! Asdftxdgbj! _Ella volteó a su lado derecho para verlo a él aun durmiendo y su rubor se hizo más notorio, además de las ganas de tocar. Subió su mano tímidamente a su rostro y delicadamente acaricio su mejilla pudiendo sentir su respiración profunda, ella sonrió. Pero una vez más su mente pudo más que su ella. Aparto la mano rápidamente y se levanto de aquel sofá sin despertar a Gray.

Hizo su camino hasta el ventanal y miro las estrellas _Que debería hacer mamá? Sería capaz de continuar con Natsu o sería capaz de terminarlo…? Seré capaz de ser feliz de nuevo? _Cada respuesta a cada pregunta le aterraba, ella tocaba su anillo de bodas en su dedo, recuerdos en su mente, una vez más las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. _Mamá… no me dejes sola por favor…_ Cayó lentamente al piso y ahí se quedo tratando de que sus sollozos no despertaran a Gray _porque no me di cuenta antes? Porque no note las señales?_ Pensaba para torturarse y culparse aun más a sí misma.

Al amanecer los rayos de luz chocaban con sus ojos cerrados, haciéndolo despertar, Gray se levantó y bostezo estirando sus fuertes brazos hacia arriba, hasta notar que Lucy no estaba al lado de él alarmándolo –Lucy!– Dijo antes de girarse y encontrarla en el piso recargada en un lado del sofá, durmiendo profundamente haciéndolo suspirar en alivio –Por un minuto pensé que te habías ido– Dijo sinceramente mientras se inclinaba para tomarla de su espalda y piernas levantándola y poniéndola lentamente sobre el sofá, _Hay que admitir que se ve mejor en mis brazos_ Pensó con arrogancia sonriendo hacia ella, el sol dejaba notar los rastros que las lágrimas recorrieron anoche, preocupándolo, _Definitivamente se verá mejor en mis brazos._

Gray se fue a la cocina y comenzó a hacer el desayuno, él tenía que irse a trabajar pero no podía dejarla así como así. Al escuchar ruido Lucy despertó le pesaban los parpados y le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar. Y algo le decía que eso no sería todo, tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. Se levanto hasta quedar sentada en aquel sofá _Creí que estaba dormida en el piso…_ pensó y le dio una mirada a la persona en la cocina para después sonreír de lado _Gray_ suspiró.

La mujer camino hasta la puerta que conecta a la cocina y se recargo en el marco para encontrarse con un Gray sin camisa, mientras freía huevos en un sartén negro, pareciera que estaba muy inmerso en sus pensamientos pero… _Q-que! Porque anda sin camisa cuando sabe que estoy aquí?! Lucy! Tu sigues siendo una mujer casada después de todo! _Pensó ella mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo carmesí.

–Hey despertaste Lucy!– Dijo él muy animado hasta notar su grave sonrojo –Estas bien? Te ves muy roja– Dudo y camino hasta ella para tocarle la frente mientras Lucy seguía en su mar de pensamientos abrumadores al respecto –No, no tienes calentura– Dijo aun mirándola confundido.

La rubia se giro rápidamente aun con sus mejillas ardiendo –Ah, es solo… t-tu r-ropa…– Susurro avergonzada.

–EHH!– Grito sorprendido y corrió a buscar donde había dejado su camisa _Es que acaso no se había dado cuenta de que no traía su camisa? _Rió, y continúo haciendo el desayuno.

–Lo siento Lucy– Dijo él.

–Ah no te preocupes–

Pasados unos minutos los dos se encontraban desayunando después de que Gray convenciera a Lucy de desayunar, ya que ella se negaba a pesar de estar hambrienta, que complicada situación.

–Así que, que harás?– Inicio Gray.

–De que hablas?–

–De tu esposo por supuesto…–

Ella bajo la mirada –Realmente no he pensado en eso… aún así no puedo abandonar todo de la nada, él debe estar preocupado y yo no– No termino ya que Gray la corto.

–Cuando ocurren ese tipo de cosas, ocurren una y otra vez… Ya te lo he dicho, pero tú mereces ser tratada cual princesa, no estás para soportar que un idiota como él haga lo que quiere– Lucy sonrió.

–Es solo que no sé qué creer–

–Te entiendo– Dijo Gray haciéndola verlo a los ojos

–Ya has pasado p–

–Oh, se hace tarde, te llevo a algún lado o prefieres quedarte aquí?– Tratando de evitar la pregunta inconclusa de Lucy.

–Ah, está bien iré a casa–

Gray la miro preocupado –De acuerdo, yo paso por ahí así que puedo dejarte en la avenida–

–Muchas gracias, Gray, por todo lo que haces– Él solo la mira y sonríe a sus grandes orbes chocolate.

Así los dos salen del departamento de Gray y toman el elevador, en el trayecto los dos estaban terriblemente serios y en especial al llegar a la recepción con la mirada profunda de Ultear, la cual Gray no parecía notar. Él solo la saludo como cualquier día al igual que Lucy, y ella simplemente devolvió el saludo. Subieron al auto y tal como habían planeado en la avenida Lucy bajo del auto.

–Gracias Gray, nos vemos… supongo– Dijo tímidamente Lucy.

–No hay que agradecer. Si tienes problemas con ese idiota avísame y yo…–

–Está bien Gray, no te preocupes, puedo manejarlo–

–Mmm… Cuídate Lucy– Dijo él antes de pisar el acelerador y continuar su trayecto despidiéndola por la ventana y sin dejar de verla por el retrovisor, _no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de ella…_

* * *

La rubia suspiró y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a su casa, y al igual que siempre termino parada en la acera de la casa de Levy, definitivamente ella sabría que decirle. Se acerco a la puerta y toco aunque para su sorpresa… o quizás no? Abrió Gajeel, a pesar de no tratarse mucho eran buenos amigos, ya que tenían algo en común: Levy.

–Oh eres tu coneja, pasa– Dijo él con media sonrisa en sus labios.

–Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme "coneja"… Gracias– La rubia pasó por la puerta y vio a Levy sentada en el comedor comiendo un tazón de cereal. Realmente su casa no era muy lujosa, todo el interior estaba decorado con tubos de hierro, las escaleras, los muebles, la mesa, la cocina, más bien todo tenía ese recubrimiento, además de estar llena de libros por todas partes, se podían ver muchos sus personalidades combinadas en la decoración…

Al ver a Lucy Levy se levantó de su silla rápidamente –Lu-chan! Dónde estabas? Natsu estuvo marcándonos porque no sabía dónde estabas, me habías preocupado!–

Lucy camino hasta donde Levy y la tomo de las manos –Levy necesito hablar contigo…– Aún tratando de no mostrar una expresión triste, nunca podría engañar a su mejor amiga.

–Debemos llamar a Natsu antes, debe estar preocup–

–No!– La corto la rubia con una expresión de angustia mientras que Gajeel solo las veía, y es que como no le iba a preocupar la extraña situación de la coneja…

–Yo iré arriba– Dijo él al sentir que incomodaba la conversación, camino hasta la mesa y se llevo su tazón de cereal para la recamara.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron en el sillón y Levy comenzó –Que paso Lu-chan? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea–

Lucy suspiro e inicio a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, como se entero de que Natsu le era infiel, como Lisanna era la amante, como los tres se hicieron llamar mejores amigos hace varios años, como Gray la había encontrado y llevado a su casa, quien era Gray, en fin, todas las cosas que habían sucedido en apenas esos días… Dejando a una furiosa, sorprendida y emocionada Levy.

–Ese Natsu es un bastardo! Cuando lo vea le partiré la cara tenlo por seguro! Y Lisanna?! Qué rayos le sucede a esa zorra? Meterse con tu esposo sabiendo cuanto se aman!– Gritaba mientras Lucy solo sollozaba mirando hacia el piso.

–Lose… y me da mucho coraje el solo pensarlo, pero realmente no lose, yo lo amo, pero me duele mucho que haya preferido irse con otra persona, la verdad no sé que siento, ni que quiero hacer, solo sé que me duele mucho el corazón… aunque quizás el orgullo también… yo… no lo sé–

–Calma Lu-chan, se que tienes miedo de volver a confiar. Pero primero pregúntate a ti misma si vale la pena perdonarlo? Si la historia que tienen juntos y el amor que se tienen, así como las cosas que han sufrido y disfrutado juntos pesa más que la frase "yo nunca perdonaría algo así"… Sé que puedes encontrar la respuesta fácilmente Lu-chan, Y sea cual sea sabes que yo y Gajeel te apoyaremos, aunque tengamos que golpear a ese idiota de Natsu y a la zorra de Lisanna! Estamos contigo!– Dijo Levy y Gajeel se acerco a ella tomándose de las manos, en señal de lo que había dicho era cierto.

–No dejaríamos que esos imbéciles te siguieran haciendo daño, y en cuanto lo digas les patearemos el trasero, así que no te preocupes– Dijo él lo cual hizo sonreír a Lucy.

–Gracias chicos enserio me alegro de tener amigos como ustedes– Lucy se acerco a ellos y los abrazo mientras que la pareja le devolvió el abrazo –Necesitamos hablar esto entre los dos, y quizás podamos ser capaces de hacer algo– Dijo ella mientras se apartaba y miraba a otro lado. Levy y Gajeel solo le mostraron unas de sus más sinceras sonrisas y así Levy la acompaño a la puerta –Gracias– Dijo la rubia, de alguna manera se veía tan radiante como siempre.

–Suerte Lu-chan! Llámame si sucede cualquier cosa! Te amamos!– Gritaba desde la puerta mientras Lucy avanzaba hasta la acera, y asentía a todo lo que le decía Levy.

–Lo haré! Gracias Levy, Gajeel… los amo también– Dijo en un tono más bajo y comenzó a caminar en sentido a su casa.

Miro hacia el cielo, ya era de noche y había estado lloviendo todo el día no sería de extrañar que comenzara a llover más tarde… Sin dudas en su corazón Lucy llego a lo que antier era el lugar donde vivía felizmente casada. Era como si a través de sus ojos pudiera reflejar sus recuerdos… podía ver cuando llego de su luna de miel en aquel auto rojo de Natsu, cuando la llevo adentro cargando, cuando todo era tan mágico. Sabía que era solo un recuerdo. Pero se veía tan real en ese momento… _Me pregunto si Natsu se siente igual…?_ Pensó antes de sacar sus llaves y abrir la puerta.

* * *

**_Esa decisión habría marcado su vida? En definitiva que si…_**

* * *

Lucy abrió la puerta y entro caminando hasta llegar a la sala, donde estaba él… –Natsu– Dijo ella con las palabras cargadas de esperanza.

Él simplemente le mostro una cara que nunca antes había visto lo cual la sorprendió… miro hacia el piso y vio 3 botellas de tequila vacías, suspiro. Eso no iba a salir bien, nada bien, ella lo sabía. –Se puede saber donde rayos estabas Lucy?– Dijo en un tono elevado sin llegar al límite de gritar, pero fue suficiente para voltear todas las ideas en su cabeza…

**To be continued_..._**

* * *

Capítulo 11: **La Profundidad del Daño**.


	11. La profundidad del daño

Hey hey queridos lectores, como están?:3, lamento la demora en serio! Esta capitulo no es muy largo, lo sé pero ha comenzado el clímax. Se que es triste xD pero esa es la idea, escribo esta historia de drama con el fin de que les llegue a mis lectores, así como me han llegado muchas de sus historias a mi!:) espero que les guste! Gracias por sus reviews me hacen el día siempre! Saludos y pues nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (para el cual me tardare un poco más por razones que entenderán al terminar de leer este capítulo) :3

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

La profundidad del daño

**.**

Lucy abrió la puerta y entro caminando hasta llegar a la sala, donde estaba él… –Natsu– Dijo ella con las palabras cargadas de esperanza.

Él simplemente le mostro una cara que nunca antes había visto lo cual la sorprendió… miro hacia el piso y vio 3 botellas de tequila vacías, suspiro. Eso no iba a salir bien, nada bien, ella lo sabía. –Se puede saber donde rayos estabas Lucy?– Dijo en un tono elevado sin llegar al límite de gritar, pero fue suficiente para voltear todas las ideas en su cabeza…

* * *

–No servirá de nada que te lo diga si estas así de borracho… además porque estuviste tomando?–

–Dime tu porque te fuiste y donde estuviste! Donde pasaste la noche? CONTESTAME LUCY!– Grito mientras se levantaba del sillón en el que se encontraba y caminaba a paso firme hacia Lucy, ella solo bajo la mirada –No dejaste ni siquiera un maldito mensaje. En que estabas pensando? Acaso me estas engañando con otro tipo? Dime… Luc– Sus cambios de tono eran muy radicales pero antes de que terminara de pronunciar su nombre Lucy se quebró, la falta de confianza de su parte fueron las que la orillaron a esto…

–TU ERES EL QUE ME ENGAÑA CON LISANNA NATSU!– Grito dejándolo muy _muy_ sorprendido, _como se entero?_ Fue el primer pensamiento de Natsu, al escucharla decir eso. Pero no se podía evitar, esa conversación iba a llegar en algún momento, y para su mala suerte ese momento era ahora, aunque él estuviera borracho y ella rota por dentro, sería en ese momento.

–Quien rayos te dijo eso Lucy?! Es mentira!–

–…De que sirve que te lo diga…– Dijo ella derrotada, realmente no parecía un buen escenario como para arreglar las cosas

Natsu bajo la cabeza y sonrió mirando a la alfombra –Pues sí, si te engañe– Sus palabras fueron tan frías que cortaron como miles de navajas todos sus sentimientos, _él no lo estaba negando…_

Las lágrimas no tardaron en bajar desde sus orbes chocolate, esas lágrimas de verdadera tristeza… Y es que dios, ella lo amaba como nadie, desde ese día en que lo conoció, desde ese día que comenzaron a ser novios… desde ese día que pidió ser el hombre que estaría a su lado hasta la muerte… ella siempre lo amo. Pero ahora su corazón y su orgullo estaban malheridos _Natsu amaba a Lisanna, no a ella_ ese era su único pensamiento en ese momento, el hombre al que le dedico años no la amaba. Lucy levanto su rostro y lo miro a través de todas las lágrimas desbordándose con una ternura enorme hacia Natsu –Porqué me hiciste esto Natsu? Porqué tuvo que ser así? Todo iba tan bien incluso tu…–

Natsu solo la miraba sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero el verla así, era algo que no soportaba, nunca había soportado ver a Lucy llorar, y probablemente nunca lo haría. Lucy se dejo caer de rodillas mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos _Es tarde ahora…_

–Lucy– Intento acercarse hasta ella, pero Lucy se levanto rápidamente –…Lucy yo– Trataba de expresar en palabras.

–Olvídalo Natsu– Susurró –Yo realmente quise arreglar las cosas pero ya no puedo más– Decía entre su llanto incontenible.

–Lucy! Escucha– La tomo del brazo –La culpa me está matando sabes? No sé qué hacer cuando tú no estás Lucy… yo te amo Lucy Heartfilia! No te vayas de mi lado– Le susurro mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Él solo hacia las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya lo eran, mucho más complicadas. _Aún cuando me ha engañado puedo permanecer igual que ayer y decirle que lo amo?_ _Puedo confiar en él otra vez?_ Lucy trato de separarse pero Natsu la abraza más fuerte, eran tantos los pensamientos que sofocaban la mente de la rubia que no podía pensar con claridad. Natsu se separo un poco de ella, solo lo suficiente para poder observarla, sus ojos chocolates chocaban contra los ojos ónix de él, sus miradas transmitiendo un torrente de sentimientos, todo era tan intenso en esos segundos que parecían una eternidad para ellos.

Natsu acerco su rostro lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, sus mejillas aun reflejaban los rastros de las lagrimas, definitivamente odiaba verla llorar. A unos centímetros de su boca, una vez más los recuerdos se trasladaron al presente.

* * *

_–Te prometo que nunca te dejare ir, no importa el tiempo ni las circunstancias… después de todo, mi sueño siempre ha sido despertar a tu lado y nadie podría soportarme como tú lo haces Lucy…–_

_–Tienes razón. Pero esa es una de las razones por las cuales te amo Natsu_… _Gracias…_–

Y de recuerdo a recuerdo ella apareció.

_–De que hablas Lissana?–_

_–No importa a quien elijas yo siempre te amare– _

–_Lissana…–_

* * *

Natsu se detuvo de golpe. _Lisanna_ la había olvidado por un segundo, pero estará eso bien? Como no iba a estarlo? Él amaba a Lucy, _Lisanna solo era… Que era Lisanna?_ Lucy lo miraba, sin comprender que sucedía –Natsu?– Susurro ella aun con la voz quebrada.

–Lisanna– Dijo él contestándole hasta darse cuenta de lo que había hecho… Él nombro a Lisanna enfrente de ella, justo cuando acababa de enterarse de que la engañaba. Acababa de cometer un error mortal, y estaba consciente de eso, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y arrepentimiento, definitivamente no sabía lo que decía quizás el alcohol? Quizás el corazón? No lo sabía en ese momento. Lo único que quería hacer era devolver el tiempo y no pronunciar su nombre…

Por su parte Lucy una vez más sorprendida por las reacciones de su "amado esposo", comenzó a temblar no sabía si de coraje o de tristeza, pero a este paso su corazón se haría trizas, ella lo sabía. Por su bien tenía que salir de esa casa en ese preciso momento, no podía quedarse aunque su corazón quisiera. Lucy lo aparto de él y así se marcho dejando al único hombre que mas amaba detrás de la puerta de la casa.

_Corre, corre_ era las únicas ordenes coherentes que podía procesar su cerebro, la noche era sombría y no había dejado de llover, llego hasta la avenida y aun así lo único que quería hacer era no saber nada, de nadie, había cometido errores a lo largo de su vida pero nunca uno tan grande como dejarle su corazón a alguien que lo quebraría así de fácil, aunque no podría calificarlo como error, después de todo ella realmente se entrego. Las luces de la cuidad se veían nublosas por las lágrimas y estas se perdían por la lluvia…

* * *

–Qué acabo de hacer?– Se decía Natsu aun sin poder creer la estupidez que había cometido –La he dejado ir… he dejado ir a la mujer de mi vida– Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la casa sin preocuparse siquiera por cerrar la puerta, solo tenía un objetivo y se llamaba Lucy Heartfilia –No puedes dejarla ir Natsu, no puedes!– Corrió en dirección en la cual pensó que Lucy lo había hecho y ciertamente al llegar a la avenida pudo divisar su silueta pero antes de que su voz pudiera alcanzarla, ella se subió a un auto, parecía un taxi _Maldición Lucy no te vayas._ Pensó él mientras seguía corriendo.

* * *

–A donde la llevo señorita?– Pregunto el taxista mientras arrancaba a través del mojado pavimento.

–LUCY!– Grito Natsu tratando de seguir ese maldito auto que llevaba a su esposa lejos de él.

Al escucharlo ella simplemente no podía, no podía dejarlo ir. Aunque debiera hacerlo. Ella no lo quería dejar –La estación de trenes…– Dijo con un hilo de voz, aun escuchando los gritos de su esposo llamando su nombre. _No lo hagas más difícil Natsu…_

Lucy miro a través del cristal por el cual las gotas de lluvia hacían sus recorridos, parecía una noche tranquila, completamente opuesta a su corazón en ese momento, ella era un caos por dentro. En un parpadear de ojos justo cuando iban a cruzar la avenida, sucedió. Natsu se había detenido unos metros atrás en busca de aire. Todo fue muy rápido que no se podría describir lo que cada uno sintió en ese momento…

* * *

_10 de diciembre a las 22:43, ocurrió un choque en el cruce de las avenidas Lynton y Rosebery. Dos los autos involucrados, entre las víctimas se cree que fue un taxista identificado como Rogue Cheney, su pasajera identificada como Lucy Heartfilia y en el otro auto de color negro un hombre identificado como Gray Fullbuster…_

**_Víctimas Totales: 3_**

**_Víctimas mortales: 1_**

* * *

–LUCYYYYYYYYYYY!– Grito desgarradoramente Natsu al presenciar el accidente, ese accidente...

**To be continued_..._**

* * *

Capítulo 12: **Sonrisas Perdidas**


	12. Sonrisas Perdidas

**Capítulo 12**

Sonrisas Perdidas

**.**

* * *

_10 de diciembre a las 22:43, ocurrió un choque en el cruce de las avenidas Lynton y Rosebery. Dos los autos involucrados, entre las víctimas se cree que fue un taxista identificado como Rogue Cheney, su pasajera identificada como Lucy Heartfilia y en el otro auto de color negro un hombre identificado como Gray Fullbuster…_

**_Víctimas Totales: 3_**

**_Víctimas mortales: 1_**

* * *

Inesperado, esa fue la única palabra que podría describir su accidente, aquel que envolvió a aquellas tres personas el 10 de diciembre.

El taxista acelero sin notar la luz roja que marcaba el alto, mientras que perpendicularmente a ellos el conductor de aquel auto negro se encontraba buscando por la acera a aquella mujer rubia... Y era de esperarse, después de todo, él estaba... Gray enamorado de ella. Todo paso en cuestión de segundos, todo paso tan rápido.

* * *

En el interior del taxi se podía escuchar la canción de Dido, esa que estaba de moda, "Thank You".

–A donde la llevo señorita?–

–La estación de trenes…– Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Ella dejaba sus lágrimas escapar mientras estas eran fríamente escondidas por las sombras de la noche. Dolía lo que estaba sucediendo.

_¿Dónde podrá estar Lucy?_ Pensaba Gray para sí mismo mientras buscaba a aquella mujer entre las personas que caminaban por la acera cubriendose de la lluvia que no había cesado, parecía no haber tráfico, y así, sin saberlo se acercaban ambos coches aquel cruce de avenidas. Lynton y Rosebery.

Al notar que no había tráfico el taxista se confió y opto por cruzarse aquella avenida, después de todo acababa de cambiar la luz de ámbar a roja. Del otro lado Gray no fue hasta unos segundos antes que noto a ese taxista en su camino, lo cual fue muy tarde. Si no fuera porque esa chica no salía de sus pensamientos. –MIERDA– Fueron las palabras de Fullbuster mientras presionaba el freno con fuerza, lo cual no cambió el destino de ambos. Los dos autos chocaron, y el cinturon de seguridad fue lo que le vino salvando la vida a Gray Fullbuster, a pesar de que una de sus piernas quedo prensada en a pesar de que su brazo derecho se fracturo al impacarse con lo que sería la palanca de cambios, y a pesar de las todos los golpes en su cuerpo... estaba vivo.

La misma suerte no corrió para Lucy y Rogue. Al momento del impacto la cabeza de Lucy Heartfilia se vio rompiendo el cristal de la ventana izquierda del auto siendo que ella estaba sentada del lado derecho, contando todos los vidrios que esto conlleva, y a pesar de que aquel taxi de color amarillo se termino estrellando en un poste de luz justo en la ventana izquierda... estaba viva. Sin embargo, Rogue, uno de los personajes secundarios de esta historia hizo su desaparición justo en ese momento. El no llevar el cinturón que su hermano siempre le decía ponerse le costo la vida _Hermano_ fue su último pensamiento antes de terminar impactándose en el volante que solía conducir.

El próximo día las noticias no darían a conocer algo más que un accidente de tráfico en el que se vieron involucradas tres personas, una noticia que muchos estaban acostumbrados a ver, desgraciadamente, pues pocos serían los que se preguntaran si aquel taxista de nombre Rogue Cheney sabría que ese minuto sería el último de su vida. O si quizás las otras dos personas se hubieran imaginado ser llevados al hospital de emergencia para mantenerse vivos, por el gran daño que eso les provocó.

* * *

El simple hecho de ver esos 9 segundos con sus propios ojos eran su peor pesadilla volviéndose realidad –LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!– Grito desgarradoramente mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y sus piernas corrían a toda velocidad hacia su esposa _Esto no puede estar pasando. Esto no puede pasarle a ella._ Finalmente llego hasta donde se debía encontrar Lucy, y ya empezaba a formarse un círculo de personas para ver lo que pasaba. Natsu se encontraba desesperado, frustrado, se sentía culpable y completamente **IMPOTENTE** al ver al "amor de su vida" inconsciente pero respirando con dificultad y por sobre todo con una herida enorme en su cabeza, de la cual broto la suficiente sangre como para teñir la mitad de su rubio cabello de rojo profundo. –¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Escuchame. Te sacaré de aquí! No te rindas por favor, por favor no lo hagas!– Le dijo con un tono desesperado. _No quería perderla._ El ver como las demás personas no hacían nada mas que ver le provocaba furia –LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA RÁPIDO! ¿QUE RAYOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO?– Les gritó a los presentes mientras que se dedicaba a sacar a la mujer del auto, lo cual era bastante complicado pues la puerta, era un pedazo de metal arrugado en ese momento.

Después de pasados 6 minutos la ambulancia llego al lugar junto con protección civil quienes se encargaron de sacar a las tres personas de su perdición. En el primer momento que lo vieron, supieron que el taxista había fallecido. Mientras que el hombre se encontraba consciente mientras que la mujer no. Dos paramedicos se encargaban de darle primeros auxilios a Lucy para finalmente subirla a la camilla para transportarla de urgencias al hospital y dejar todo en manos de los cirujanos. Estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta de la ambulancia ya con Lucy arriba cuando Natsu le dijo al paramedico –Espere! Soy su esposo!– El paramedico asintió y lo dejo subir. Natsu se sentó a lado de ella y le tomo la mano –Todo va a estar bien mi amor, no te preocupes– Le dijo dulcemente mientras la ambulancia comenzaba a dirigirse al hospital.

Mientras otros paramedicos trataban a Gray y lo subían a la camilla de igual manera que con Lucy, y aunque todo el cuerpo le dolía como una mierda él no dejaba de preguntarse si la mujer que vio hace un momento era Lucy Heartfilia... Si ella fuera esa persona que iba en ese taxi con el cual choco no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Los paramedicos lo subieron a la ambulancia y a los segundos esta arranco –No te preocupes, los doctores se harán cargo de ti y estarás como nuevo en unos meses– Dijo una chica que vestía su uniforme de paramedico, llevaba su largo cabello de un tono azul atado en una coleta. Parecía ser muy pequeña para ser una paramedico, pero eso no era algo que le importara a Gray.

–Unos meses...– Dijo él para si mismo mientras veía el techo de aquella ambulancia.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital los paramedicos bajaron habilmente a Lucy donde al entrada se encontraban un hombre vestido con su bata blanca que hacía juego con su cabello blanco, a pesar de eso parecía ser bastante joven. El paramedico le informo al doctor tanto de los signos vitales como de la situación neurologica en la que se encontraba Lucy. La llevaron directamente a urgencias.

Estoy siendo llevada a urgencias... podía ver las luces del techo y me molestaban demasiado en los ojos por lo que los cerre inmediatamente, me dolía horrible todo el cuerpo, no aguantaba el dolor, y apenas y podía respirar. **_Natsu_**, fue en lo último que pensé antes de recordar lo último que ocurrió y quedar inconsciente de nuevo, una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, y se mezclo con la sangre que salía de mi cabeza. **_Sí moría... quizás nada mejor podría pasarme..._**

–¡Doctor Lyon! ¡Esta convulsionando!– Dijo la enfermera que llevaba la camilla de la mujer de cabello rubio.

–Mierda.. ¡Hay que darnos prisa Sherry!– Dicho esto entraron al quirofano dejando detrás de ellos un frustrado Natsu Dragneel que no podía hacer nada mas que rezar por el bienestar de su esposa.

**To be Continued...**

Capítulo 13: **El Infierno en el Paraíso****  
**

* * *

Lo siento mucho minna-san :c realmente quería llorar cuando vi que todos los capítulos (3) que había escrito se habían ido al caño tanto en mi laptop como en fanfiction... se me fue de las manos... en fin, empece de 0 a partir de este capítulo, espero me comprendan, y una vez mas lo siento, de nuevo me surgirán las ideas anteriores, y vengo con nuevas, espero sea de su agrado.


	13. El Infierno en el Paraíso

**Capítulo 13**

El Infierno en el Paraíso

**.**

* * *

–¡Doctor Lyon! ¡Esta convulsionando!– Dijo la enfermera que llevaba la camilla de la mujer de cabello rubio.

–Mierda.. ¡Hay que darnos prisa Sherry!– Dicho esto entraron al quirofano dejando detrás de ellos un frustrado Natsu Dragneel que no podía hacer nada mas que rezar por el bienestar de su esposa.

.

Se quedo viendo la puerta por la cual había pasado su esposa de emergencia, arriba de esta había un gran letrero que decía **URGENCIAS**. –¡MIERDA!– Grito, expresando todo ese dolor que traía dentro. Nada nunca le había causado tanto dolor, a excepción del abandono repentino de su padre adoptivo.

_Es mi culpa_ se repetía su cerebro mientras esperaba. No le importaba nada en ese momento, ni siquiera había llamado a nadie para que estuviera con él. Quería estar solo, pero quería no perderse en su mente... No le había interesado saber nada acerca del accidente, no le interesaba nada! Su único deseo era que saliera el doctor de ahí y le dijera que Lucy iba a estar bien, era lo único que necesitaba escuchar...

* * *

–No te preocupes, los doctores se harán cargo de ti y estarás como nuevo en unos meses– Dijo una chica que vestía su uniforme de paramedico, llevaba su largo cabello de un tono azul atado en una coleta.

–Unos meses...– Dijo él para si mismo mientras veía el techo de aquella ambulancia.

.

Pocos minutos después arribaron al mismo hospital la chica de cabello azul abrió la puerta para bajar la camilla de lo que se encargo el otro paramedico de estatura promedio, cabello corto negro azulado y ojos negros profundo –Yo me encargo de lo demás, nos vemos Romeo– Dijo la chica sonriendole. _Romeo, vaya nombre mas cursi _pensó Gray, realmente no podía hacer nada mas que pensar o quizás hablar con el corporal del hospital, no es como si alguien conocido de él viniera a verlo solo por un accidente de tráfico... o al menos eso pensaba él.

–Gracias, te veo mañana Wendy– Le respondió y se fue a alguna otra parte del hospital. La paramedico que se hacía llamar Wendy llevo la camilla hasta la entrada y ahí se la encargo a las enfermeras que lo llevaron hasta el quirofano donde el doctor tardo unos segundos en llegar y empezar a hacer su trabajo. Empezó haciendo un análisis rápido junto con la enfermera rubia y de ojos azules llamada Jenny. Y al poco tiempo se empezó a hacer el trabajo, operar.

–Si no quieres perder tu pierna y tu brazo vamos a operarte– Dijo el doctor –Aunque hubiera preferido que fueras una dama– Dijo en un tono más bajo.

–¡Doctor Hibiki!– Le regaño la enfermera –Ya póngase a trabajar. Rayos– Suspiro en tono molesto y haciéndole caras al doctor que la miraba enojado.

_Como fue que termine en este maldito hospital? Estaré bien?_ Pensaba Gray, mientras los veía hacer estupideces. –Disculpen, en el otro auto venia una mujer! Su nombre... cuál era su nombre?–

Jenny y Hibiki lo miraron y se miraron entre ellos hasta que él le hizo una seña a ella –No se preocupe señor, primero tenemos que asegurar su salud, voy a ponerle la anestesia, sueñe algo lindo!– Le dijo ella tratando de calmarlo, aunque simplemente estaba haciendo lo contrario, la anestesia llego a donde tenía que llegar y Gray termino por perder la consciencia.

* * *

Podía vislumbrar a una pareja sentada en una banca, una mujer de cabello azul ondulado, piel blanca y ojos azul profundo cual oceano, era bastante hermosa. Y a su lado un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros su piel era morena. Se veía borroso hasta que la imagen se hizo muy clara para él. _Juvia y... yo..._ Y por una simple imagen mental, los recuerdos se hicieron presentes:

Gray se encontraba caminando cuando la escucho –Gray-sama!– Gritaba ella mientras corría hacia él para abrazarlo.

–Juvia? Qué rayos pasa?– Gray se veía molesto por la acción de la chica pero aún asi, él no la apartaba.

Ella se separo de él –Juvia... tú... A Juvia...g– Tartamudeaba apenada.

–Que dices? No te entiendo nada!–

–... Gray-sama le gusta a Juvia– Ella se le estaba confesando? Su mente tardo un momento para procesar sus palabras hasta que con su mano derecha tomo su barbilla y unió sus labios en un rápido pero sensual beso dejándola impresionada.

–Tu también me gustas Juvia– Le sonrió y continuo caminando, mientras Juvia se desmayaba detrás.

* * *

Recuerdo tras recuerdo lo llevaban a aquél lugar de su corazón que no quería recordar nunca más. Esa noche donde le pidió matrimonio a la que en ese momento era la mujer de su vida, su media mitad, Juvia Loxar.

–Sabes Juvia, yo quería preguntarte algo– Dijo él mientras ambos miraban las estrellas de esa noche.

–Ahh! Q-Qué es? Es acaso que Gray-sama quiere casarse con Juvia?– Le dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos en caso de que hubiera acertado.

–Mierda siempre arruinas las sorpresas– Le sonrió y de su bolsillo saco una caja de color negro y la abrió lentamente frente a la mirada sorprendida de Juvia mostrando un hermoso anillo con un diamante encima, era bastante simple pero hermoso. Gray se levanto de la banca en la que estaban sentados y se inclino frente a ella –Juvia Loxar, quisieras casarte conmigo...?–

–G-Gray... ACEPTO ACEPTO!– Grito agachándose a la altura de Gray envolviéndolo en un abrazo, al cual él respondió rápidamente –Nunca pensé que este día llegaría– Le decía al oído mientras las gotas saladas escurrían de sus ojos por la emoción y él simplemente moría y revivía de pura felicidad.

* * *

Sí, ese recuerdo, al que no había querido hacerle frente, llego. Era finalmente 7 de febrero, el día en el que se llevaría acabo su boda, el día en el que compartirían un lazo especial no solo por el resto de sus vidas, si no por la **_eternidad_**.

_Estaba un poco nervioso, pero más que cualquier cosa me sentía feliz, veía la sonrisa de mi madre adoptiva, Ul. Desde que le dije que me casaría con Juvia no hacía mas que sonreír, se le veía muy feliz, al igual que a Ultear,_ una persona que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida junto a Gray._ A pesar de no compartir la misma sangre parecíamos una familia de verdad. Mi madre tenía un hijo de la misma edad que yo, pero realmente nunca supe mucho de él, solo lo vi unas pocas veces, después de todo él estudiaba medicina, y se la pasaba la mayor parte del año en la facultad. Por desgracia él no pudo asistir a mi boda, o debería decir a mi funeral. Eso fue lo que fue realmente._

Gray se encontraba en el altar de la iglesia, miraba su reloj: 8:45 pm. Miro preocupado a su amigo Loke que se encontraba a unos pasos de él –¿Qué crees que suceda?– Le preguntó el novio.

–No te preocupes hermano, las novias siempre llegan tarde! Es normal– Le dijo calmado e intentando calmarlo por supuesto.

Gray simplemente asintió –Ah..– Aunque sonaba poco convencido. _Juvia_.

9:00 pm. Una hora de retraso para una mujer que amaba a su esposo y estaba completamente obsesionada y psicológicamente emocionada por su boda. No era normal. Algo andaba mal, y Gray comenzó a sospecharlo desde que llevaba media hora de retraso y no contestaba su celular.

–N-no te preocupes Gray ella deseguro tuvo un problema cualquiera, quizás no encontraba sus zapatos, bueno, eso me paso a mi esta mañana, sabes fue muy frustrante, O-oye Gray todavía no termino de hablar!– Le decía Loke.

–Loke no te ofendas pero no quiero escuchar tus aventuras con tus zapatos sabes?–

–Haces que suene bastante mal cuando lo dices así.. En fin, que harás? Ambas familias están preocupadas por el retardo de Juvia–

–Lo sé, y creeme que yo soy de los primeros de la lista. Sabes necesito tomar un poco de aire.. Por favor avísame si llega– Loke asintió preocupado por él mientras que Gray fue a la parte trasera de aquella iglesia, era una iglesia muy bonita y amplia, era perfecta para ese día... Aquel jardín daba a una avenida, él veía los autos pasar incluyendo un convertible blanco en el cual iban dos recién casados, justo cuando todo se veía tan rápido fue como si esa imagen de una mujer de cabellos dorados y un hombre que se veía bastante estúpido con el cabello rosa besandose pasara lento frente a sus ojos profundos –Ah. Que suerte tienen esas personas, quizás el destino este jugando conmigo... o quizás..– No fue capaz de terminar su reflexión pues Ultear lo interrumpió.

–Gray– Parecía agitada –J-Juvia me contacto– Le dijo mostrando su celular rojo, los ojos de Gray se iluminaron y camino hasta ella rápidamente, _debía ser importante _fue lo que pensó.

Ultear le dio su celular y en el había un mensaje de Juvia.

_Ultear, por favor, necesito que le muestres este mensaje a Gray,espero que no sea muy tarde..._

_Gray, perdóname, realmente no puedo casarme el día de hoy contigo, no importa cuanto lo quiera..._

_Justo ahora me encuentro muy lejos, por favor no me busques, yo llegaré a ti después. Te lo prometo por mi vida._

_Perdóname Gray, yo de verdad te amo, nunca dudes eso._

Para él era como leer una carta de suicidio o algo así. Los ojos de Gray titubeaban con forme releía cada palabra –Ella... me dejo plantado...– Su expresión sin emoción miro a la chica pelinegra a su lado y ella sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a él para abrazarlo.

–Lo siento Gray– Le decía ella en voz baja. Mientras Gray se encontraba en una especie de shock.

–Juvia. Juvia me... me dejo– Dijo sin saberlo, trataba de entender sus palabras pero seguía sin entenderlo, él solía creer que ni siquiera su madre lo quería tanto como Juvia, pero, comenzaba a dudar sobre su amor. Se aferro a Ultear lo más que pudo escondiendo su rosto en el hueco entre su cabeza y su cuello, ella sabía que estaba devastado. Cualquiera lo estaría.

Una carga emocional completamente fuera del alcance de sus manos estaba cayendo sobre los hombros del hombre que amaba en secreto, y ella no podía hacer nada más que apretarlo con fuerzas entre sus brazos y darle palabras de aliento. Porque probablemente nada ni nadie podría ocupar el lugar de Juvia de nuevo... o al menos no _ese_ lugar.

* * *

Esos recuerdos, Gray quería borrarlos de su mente, para _siempre_. Quería borrarlos o tirarlos lejos. Quería superar completamente las cenizas de su amor, quería no volver a repetir ese dolor. Nunca más.

**To be Continued...**

Capítulo 14: **Tiempo**.

* * *

Bastante corto esta vez, no me maten t-t, que tal la historia de Gray y Juvia :o? Espero que les guste.

Gracias especiales a** TheHinata**,** Sora Crosszeria**,** Boogieman13**, **angelikitty**,** dened01 **y** lush**, que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un hermoso review :3, asi como las 177 personas que leyeron el capitulo anterior, GRACIAS.


End file.
